Regret
by ChlorinHalidza
Summary: Pairing: GaaSakuSasu slight ShikaIno Hanya cerita tentang Sakura yang mulai lelah berharap pada apa yang tak pernah menatapnya. Hanya cerita tentang Gaara yang terpesona pada pandangan pertama dengan Sang Emerald. Hanya tentang Sasuke yang merasa kehilangan saat sesuatu yang dianggapnya pengganggu telah lelah mengganggu.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Sang Emerald menatap sendu pohon sakura yang bermekaran di taman sekolahnya dari balik jendela, pandangannya kosong, emerald yang biasanya berbinar entah mengapa saat itu terlihat redup, seakan jiwa pemiliknya tak lagi di sana.

Benar, jiwa sang gadis merah muda melalang buana, otaknya mau tak mau kembali mengingat konversasi sahabat dan kekasih sahabatnya.

Flashback On

"Mendokusei, ada apa? Dari tadi kau diam" Pertanyaan terlontar dari sang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata. Namun, orang yang ditanyai tak menjawab, sang gadis Barbie malah menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Sakura" ucapnya lirih

"Uchiha lagi?"kembali sang nanas bersuara yang direspon dengan anggukan pelan kekasihnya. Lalu keduanya kembali diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"mengapa dia tak menyerah saja?" satu kalimat yang diucapkan kekasihnya mampu membuat atensi sang Barbie sepenuhnya berpaling pada orang di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Shika? Kau tak tahu bagaimana perjuangan Sakura selama ini" ucap sang gadis Barbie dengan nada lebih tinggi. Sang nanas hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"maksudku kalau memang Sasuke tak suka dengan Sakura, tak mungkinkan dipaksakan?"

"Tapi-"

"Ino bayangkan kalau kau jadi Sasuke, setiap detik kau ditempeli oleh orang yang sedikitpun tak kau sukai, kira-kira bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sang nanas berucap dengan nada mengantuk dan pelan, Ia tak ingin menyulut amarah kekasihnya

"dari mana kau tahu, kalau Sasuke tak punya perasaan pada Sakura huh?" Nada Ino semakin meninggi, Ia tak terima sahabatnya dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu. Shikamaru kembali menghembuskan nafas pelan, sepertinya harapannya tidak terkabul.

"Mendokusei Ino, coba ingat apa pernah sedikitpun Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura? Kau tentu tahu sudah berapa kali Sakura menyatakan perasaannya dan tentu kau juga tahu apa jawaban Sasuke"

"Tapi Shika-" Ucapan Ino terpotong, Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, segala yang dikatakan kekasihnya benar adanya. Tanpa sadar matanya memanas, memikirkan penderitaan yang telah dilalui Sakura selama ini.

"Mendokusei, kalau kau tak mengerti juga terserah Ino. Aku hanya kasihan melihat Sakura yang terus terjerat pada seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah peduli keberadaannya" dan tangisan itu semakin deras mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, benar segala yang dikatakan kekasihnya walaupun menyakitkan tapi tak bisa Ia tampik kebenarannya.

"hiks…hiks…sakura…shika apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantunya….hiks…?" Shikamaru tak menjawab, Ia menarik tubuh Ino bersandar di pelukannya.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, ada orang lain di sana. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga helaian merah muda itu menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah, satu tangan mendekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan segala isakan agar tak terdengar siapapun.

Dalam diam, Sang Bunga menangis, meratapi kebodohan hatinya yang telah jatuh pada tampat yang salah.

Flashback off

Apakah diriku terlihat sangat menyedihkan? Batin sang Emerald

Ini bukan yang pertama kali, jauh dua tahun yang lalu Ino sudah pernah menceramahinya tentang sifat keras kepalanya yang tak pernah berhenti menyukai cinta pertamanya, padahal Ino juga pernah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu tapi mengapa Ino dengan mudahnya berpaling hanya karena satu kali ditolak, bukankah dia juga cinta pertama Ino? Lalu Tenten, sahabatnya waktu SMP bersama Ino, gadis tomboy itu berkali-kali menyuruhnya berhenti, berkali-kali gadis itu menyadarkannya bahwa dirinya cantik, bahwa banyak pria yang menyukainya, mengapa ia harus mengejar seseorang yang jelas-jelas tak menginginkannya.

Benar, Sakura bukan gadis yang pantas untuk ditolak, dia memiliki segala hal yang diinginkan seorang pria. Ia cantik dengan mata emerald dan rambut merah muda yang jarang dimiliki gadis lain, Otaknya berisi tak seperti gadis cantik lain, Ia juara karate namun penampilannya tetap feminim. Tak terhitung berapa banyak pria yang telah menyatakan cinta padanya dan tak terhitung pula berapa yang Ia tolak.

Otaknya kembali mengingat kekasih sahabatnya, Shikamaru. Pria tercerdas dengan IQ di atas 200, dinobatkan sebagai pria tercerdas di Konoha tiga tahun ini. Sakura tahu bahwa pria itu tidak akan pernah dan tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain, atensi pria itu hanya berpusat pada Ino, tapi mengapa kini sahabat kekasihnya itu juga turut menyuruhnya berhenti.

Apakah dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan hingga seorang shikamaru yang cuek juga menyuruhnya menyerah? Atau Apakah dirinya terlihat sebegitu mengganggu Sasuke hingga Shikamaru yang notabene sahabat Sasuke menyuruhnya menjauh?

Tanpa terasa pipi Sakura telah basah, Ia tak tahu sejak kapan emeraldnya berair. Jari-jarinya segera menghapus liquid bening yang terus membasahi pipinya begitu menyadari satu-persatu teman sekelasnya telah berdatangan.

Terlebih ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya, membuat atensi sang emerald segera berpaling dari pohon sakura ke dua orang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya.

Sudut bibir Sakura mau tak mau bergeming menyaksikan kekocakan salah satunya, sementara yang satunya tanpak menanggapi dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya, datar.

"Hai Sakura, kau berangkat lebih pagi? Kenapa tak menunggu kami?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum lebarnya, begitu sampai di meja Sakura.

"aku ada sedikit urusan pagi ini Naruto" Sakura berucap, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Entah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, wajahnya tak bisa menampakkan ekspresi sendu seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Lalu Emerald Sakura menatap pemuda yang lain, pemuda berambut raven dengan mata sekelam malam, wajah tampannya hanya mempunyai satu ekspresi, datar.

Sakura memeras otaknya, berusaha mengingat apa yang membuat dirinya bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini.

Apakah karena wajahnya yang tampan? Mungkin benar, tapi yang berwajah tampan di sekolah Sakura ada banyak, lalu mengapa Ia hanya jatuh cinta pada yang satu ini.

Mungkin karena keluarganya yang kaya? Oh Tidak, Sakura bukan gadis seperti itu walaupun keluargnya tidak kaya tapi mereka masih bisa memenuhi kebutuhan Sakura.

Atau mungkin karena pemuda ini tergolong cerdas? Hmm sejujurnya pemuda ini bukan yang paling cerdas, masih ada Shikamaru yang otaknya jauh lebih encer.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya bisa terjatuh begitu dalam? Apa yang membuatnya bisa menyukai seseorang yang dingin, cuek, arogan, tidak pandai bersosialisasi, irit bicara dan kasar.

Lalu emeraldnya kembali menatap pemuda berambut pirang. Benar, mengapa Ia tak bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang ini, yang jelas-jelas juga mencintainya. Apa yang kurang dari Naruto? Pemuda ini tampan dengan mata bagaikan lautan, rambutnya pirang seperti pemuda-pemuda blasteran, dan kekayaannya tak jauh beda dengan pemuda yang satunya, walaupun Naruto tak terlalu cerdas tapi Ia memiliki apa yang didambakan setiap perempuan, kehangatan. Sakura yakin bahwa siapapun yang bersama dengannya akan selalu tersenyum.

Lalu kembali otaknya bertanya, apa yang membuat hatinya tak bisa jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

Kenapa hatinya harus jatuh di tempat yang salah? Batin Sakura

"….ra….sakura.." samar-samar sebuah suara menyadarkannya. Jiwanya kembali, emeraldnya menatap Naruto yang terlihat cemas.

"Hm… ada apa Naruto-kun?" Ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi masih setengah sadar

"kau melamun, kau sakit? Matamu bengkak, apa kau habis menangis?" Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang penuh Naruto yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, pertanda dirinya tak apa-apa.

"Ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu. Teme, jaga Sakura" Ucap Naruto lalu berlari keluar menuju kelasnya.

Benar mereka tak satu kelas, Naruto dan Ino berada di kelas 3C sementara dirinya, sasuke dan shikamaru berada di kelas 3A. Perhatian Sakura kini kembali pada pria berambut raven yang tengah menaruh tasnya lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tas itu

"berhenti menatapku" walau jarak mereka terpisah di antara dua bangku, namun telinga sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas dua kata yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin oleh Sasuke.

Nyeri, itu yang dirasakan Sakura, ini sudah berkali-kali tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya sangat sakit, rasanya bagaikan ribuan jarum menusukmu secara bersamaan. Lalu wajah itu segera berpaling bersamaan dengan jatuhnya setetes liquid bening dari sang emerald.

Haruskan aku menyerah? Batin Sakura.

0ooo0

Emerald Sakura menatap dua pemuda yang tengah berjalan di depannya dalam diam, ke dua tangannya menggenggam dua bento yang telah Ia buat, biasanya Ia akan berjalan di samping salah satunya namun…

Ino bayangkan kalau kau jadi Sasuke, setiap detik kau ditempeli oleh orang yang sedikitpun tak kau sukai, kira-kira bagaimana perasaanmu

Benar. Mungkin Ia harus jaga jarak, agar Sasuke tak terganggu. Hanya jaga jarak Sakura, itu tak susah.

Langkah mereka terhenti di meja yang telah ditempati Naruto dan Ino, lalu segera Shikamaru duduk di samping kekasihnya setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir sang kekasih.

"berhenti bermesraan-mesraan kalian berdua" protes Naruto sambil menatap kesal Ino yang masih bergelayut manja di lengan shikamaru.

"makannya cari pacar sana" balas sang nanas, lalu mulai memakan makanan yang dipesan kekasihnya.

"Dobe, kenapa kau tak memesankanku makanan?"

"aku tak pesan karena aku tahu pasti Sakura-chan membawakanmu bekal, iya kan Sakura-chan?"

"Benar, Sasuke-kun ini aku membuatkanmu bekal, nasi goreng tomat, tomatnya aku banyakin sesuai selera Sasuke-kun, dijamin kali ini tidak keasinan, aku sudah mencobanya" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum tercantiknya lalu meletakkan kotak bekal di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya memandang kotak bekal berwarna biru dongker itu, lalu berdiri berjalan menjauh dari meja yang ditempati sahabatnya.

"Teme kau mau kemana?" teriak Naruto, namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau akan menjawab teriakan seperti itu.

"mungkin Sasuke-kun ingin ke toilet Naruto" Ucap Sakura lalu mulai membuka bekalnya. Sementara, Ino dan Shikamaru hanya saling memandang lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Beberapa menit Sasuke kembali, sambil membawa satu piring nasi goreng tomat dan jus tomat, kotak bekal yang ada di mejanya digeser. Sontak ke empat manusia yang berada di meja itu terdiam sambil memandang makanan yang dibawa Sasuke yang tak ada bedanya dengan bekal yang dibawa Sakura.

Nyeri kembali teras di dada Sakura, kepala merah mudanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menghalau liquid yang telah berada di sudut matanya.

Tak apa Sakura, itu hanya bekal. Bukankah ini bukan yang pertama kali bekalmu ditolak

kalau memang Sasuke tak suka dengan Sakura, tak mungkinkan dipaksakan

"Teme, kenapa kau harus pesan lagi huh? Kau tak menghargai kerja keras Sakura-chan" Naruto berucap setengah berteriak dengan nada marah.

Namun Sasuke tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan ekspresi datar, seolah tak menyadari tiga pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda. Lalu hening, hingga suara kursi bergerak menarik atensi mereka pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri.

"Tak apa, Naruto-kun?" Sakura menyadari mulutnya berucap, lalu mengambil kotak bekal berwarna biru dongker itu, berjalan menuju sebuah tempat sampah dan membuangnya. Sakura kembali duduk dan memakan bekalnya dengan ekspresi datar, sama seperti pemuda di depannya.

"Sakura…" lirih Ino

"makanlah, pig" Sakura kembali menyadari mulutnya berucap dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya. Ia juga melayangkan senyuman pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya. Lalu semuanya kembali makan dalam diam hingga jam istirahat selesai.

OoooO

Sang emerald kembali menatap pohon Sakura itu, pelajaran terakhir telah berhenti sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Namun Sakura masih ingin di sana, hari ini terlalu melelahkan baginya, otaknya terlalu banyak berpikir, dadanya terlalu banyak menahan nyeri dan hatinya entahlah bagaimana kondisinya.

"Sakura, kau tak pulang?" emerald sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu

"aku masih mau di sini, Ino. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mencari shika, kukira dia ada di sini, tak biasanya di tak menjemputku" Ino berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di samping sakura.

"Shikamaru dan Sasuke telah pergi sejak 15 menit yang lalu Ino" seperti tak mendengar jawaban Sakura, Akuamarinnya Ino hanya menatap Sakura dalam, lalu sontak menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya

"Ino, ada apa?" Sakura berucap seakan tak mengerti, walaupun dirinya tahu apa maksud pelukan sahabatnya

"Ini sudah 8 tahun Sakura, mau berapa lama lagi kau berjuang?" akhirnya kata-kata itu terdengar. Kalimat yang mungkin telah ditahan Ino sejak lama, kalimat yang takut Ia ungkapkan, takut membuat Sakura marah. Sakura diam dalam pelukan sahabatnya.

"hiks…hiks…aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini" emerald itu terbelalak mendengar suara tangisan sahabatnya, sontak Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu dan menatap akuamarin Ino yang telah berair

"Ino…" lirih Sakura, tangannya menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan di pipi sang Barbie. Tanpa terasa emerald sakura juga memanas. Kini giliran Sakura yang menarik dalam pelukannya, Ia tak mau Ino melihatnya menangis lagi.

"Sakura…berhentilah" akhirnya kata itu terucap, terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Mungkin Sakura akan marah, mungkin Sakura akan memakinya, namun Ino tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Sakura ingin bersuara, mengatakan bahwa apalah arti perjuangannya 8 tahun kalau Ia menyerah sekarang, apalah arti tangisannya selama ini kalaupun hanya berujung tangisan pula, untuk apa Ia menderita kalau tak bisa tertawa pada akhirnya.

Namun kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokannya, seakan kata-kata itu tak benar adanya, seakan kata-kata itu hanya penghibur belaka untuknya yang selama ini menderita. Maka yang Sakura lakukan hanya diam, sambil mengeratkan pelukan sahabatnya.

Haruskah aku menyerah? Batin Sakura

0oo0

BUGHH….

Sasuke terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu, sudut bibirnya berdarah menandakan betapa keras pukulan yang Ia terima. Shikamaru yang beberapa detik yang lalu berjalan dengan Sasuke sontak mengganti ekspresi datarnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Oi Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru berucap, namun seperti tak mendengar, sang pemukul kembali mendekati Sasuke dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

"kau puas Teme? Puas membuat Sakura-chan bersedih huh" Naruto berucap, sambil mencekram kerah baju Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya menatap sinis pria yang berani memukulnya lalu …BUGH…giliran Naruto yang tersungkur dengan darah yang juga berada di sudut bibirnya. Baru saja Naruto ingin membalas tapi Shikamaru langsung menahan mereka

"mendokusei, kalian berdua hentikan" Shikamaru berteriak sambil memandang kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Beberapa detik terlewati, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling menatap tajam hingga suara ponsel Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Halo Ino"…."baik, aku akan menjemputmu"…."Hn" Shikamaru mematikan ponselnya, lalu kembali menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Sakura sedang bersama Ino sekarang, aku akan menjemput Ino, kau Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura dan kau Naruto pulanglah"

"biar Naruto yang mengantar Sakura, aku mau pulang" Sasuke bersuara dengan nada datar

"tidak, kau yang harus mengantar Sakura pulang"

"Oi Shikamaru apa kau membuat Sakura bersedih lagi dengan bertemu Teme" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat suara.

"itu urusan mereka Naruto, biarkan Sakura dan Sasuke menyelesaikannya. Kau pulanglah"

"Tapi-"

"Pulanglah Naruto, kau tak mengerti, ini yang terbaik" Naruto memandang Shikamaru dalam, entah hanya perasaan Naruto tapi Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sahabat nanasnya itu tapi apapun itu, Naruto tahu bahwa Shikamaru tak mungkin menyakiti sahabat kekasihnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"apa yang kau rencanakan, Nara?" Sasuke berucap dengan nada dingin, Ia tahu betul ada yang salah di sini. Shikamaru hanya memandangnya, lalu tersenyum miring.

"sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Uchiha" ucap shikamaru lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke masih berpikir, namun tak ada secuilpun yang dihasilkan otaknya, maka Ia memutuskan mengikuti Shikamaru.

Benar, jika Ia ingin mengetahuinya maka ia harus mengikuti permainan pria jenius di depannya.

0ooo0

Keheningan masih menyelimuti Sakura dan Sasuke, sejak 10 menit yang lalu mereka telah berada di sana, di mobil Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya, sementara Sakura masih tak tahu bagaimana membuka sebuah pembicaraan yang tidak berakhir menyakitinya hingga mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, keduanya masih terdiam. Emerald Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih diam di posisinya dan menyadari ada yang salah dengan wajah tampan pria itu

"Sasuke-kun ada apa dengan wajahmu" reflex Sakura menyentuh sudut bibir Sasuke yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh pemiliknya. Nyeri yang teramat sakit kembali dirasakan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"turunlah" suara itu terdengar, menusuk telinga sakura

Mungkin ini saatnya. Ini….ini….yang terakhir

"Sasuke-kun, mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya, namun aku harus mengatakannya" untuk terakhir kalinya

"aku…aku…menyukaimu…tidak aku mencintai Sasuke-kun"

Suara itu bergetar, menandakan sang penghasil suara tengah menahan sesuatu, entah itu rasa gugup atau rasa takut merasakan rasa sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya diam, Pria itu tak bersuara, mata kelamnya masih memandang ke depan sementara Sakura tengah menunggu, menunggu jawaban yang akan mengubah hari-harinya ke depan.

"Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kembali bersuara, mengharapkan mendapat respon yang berarti. Lalu suasana dalam mobil itu kembali hening.

"kau tau jawabannya Sakura" dan detik itu, Sakura tahu penantiannya telah berakhir, penantiannya selama 8 tahun telah berakhir.

Tidak, bukan hanya penantiannya yang telah berakhir tapi penderitaannya juga telah berakhir, maka seulas senyum Ia paksakan terbentuk di bibirnya.

"terima kasih Sasuke-kun" mulut Sakura berucap, lalu kakinya beranjak turun dari mobil itu, masih dengan seulas senyum Ia mengantar kepergian Sasuke.

Terima kasih karena telah menjadi cinta pertamaku, terimakasih karena telah menjadi tempat sandaranku untuk 8 tahun ini. Sekarang aku melepasmu Sasuke.

Ponselnya bergetar, pertanda sebuah pesan telah masuk

From Shikamaru: Mencintai bukan harus memiliki tapi juga belajar melepaskan Sakura.

0ooo0

Suara desahan masih terus terdengar di kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu, baju yang yang berserakan ditambah dengan aroma lain yang menguar memperjelas apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh dua remaja berbeda gender itu di balik selimut. Setelah beberap menit, terdengar suara desah setengah berteriak sang wanita diikuti geraman sang pria menandai klimaks keduanya

"Shika, berapa persen kemungkinan Sakura akan menyerah dengan cintanya?" ucap sang wanita berwajah Barbie sambil membelai wajah kekasihnya yang tengah menutup mata. Sang onyx membuka mata, memandang kekasihnya sambil mengusap pelan beberapa butir peluh di wajah kekasihnya.

"aku yakin Sakura telah menyerah saat ini, Ino"

"kenapa kau terdengar begitu yakin?"

"kau meragukanku?" Sang Barbie menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menatap sang kekasih

"lalu menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku tahu, sesuatu akan terasa berharga saat kita telah kehilangannya" Ino mengerutkan kening, pertanda tak mengerti

"maksudnya ap-kyaaaa" Ino duduk di atas tubuh Shikamaru dengan kedua alat mereka yang telah menyatu

"kau…"Ino tak dapat bersuara, tubuhnya masih menyesuaikan posisinya saat ini

"berhenti memikirkan mereka, ride me honey"

"Shikyaaaaaa"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thanks banget untuk semua reader yang udah nyempatin review, jujur aku seneng bgt baca review kalian. Jadi fanfic ini bakalan tetap rate T bukan M dan scene shikaino yg kemaren itu mungkin yg terakhir.

Oh yah klw ada yg ada g suka sama shikaino kayaknya harus berhenti baca nih fanfic, soalnya aku suka bgt Shikamaru I like everything about him dan kedepannya peran shikaino bakalan banyak.

Benar. Fanfic ini udh pernah di-update dengan nama author 'Chlorin' cuma akun yg itu g bs terbuka makannya aku bikin akun yg lain.

Disclaimer: Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Happy Reading Guys! aku bakalan seneng bgt klw kalian nyempatin review.

Sakura menatap bangunan yang telah menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama hampir 3 tahun terakhir dengan pandangan kosong, sang merah muda bukan mengagumi bangunan tersebut hanya mencari sesuatu yang bagus untuk dipandang dalam waktu beberapa menit. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk mempersiapkan diri memulai hari barunya, hari yang tidak dia harapkan akan seperti apa, hanya mungkin hari ini akan lebih baik dari hari-harinya yang lalu.

Tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya rambut merah mudanya yang sedikit dipangkas hingga panjangnya hanya sebahu, toh orang yang katanya menyukai perempuan berambut panjang telah dilepasnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki bangunan tersebut, tersenyum ramah pada beberapa junior atau pun teman satu klub yang menyapanya seperti paginya yang kemarin-kemarin.

Benar, tidak ada yang berbeda. Sakura tak ingin menjadi suatu pribadi baru seperti cerita-cerita fiksi bergenre hurt/comfort/romance yang sering dibacanya, di mana sang perempuan akan berubah menjadi dingin ataupun pendiam setelah disakiti beberapa kali. Sakura akan berusaha bersikap biasa walaupun keadaan yang sebenarnya jauh dari keadaan yang biasa saja.

Langkahnya berlanjut memasuki kelas yang tampak sudah sangat ramai, masih dengan tersenyum sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya, duduk dan kembali pada kebiasaannya, menatap pohon sakura di taman sekolahnya, lagi pula tak ada lagi yang bisa Ia pandangi selain itu.

Pagi itu, semua berjalan seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari kemarin. Ah tidak, satu hal yang berbeda, sang emerald tak pernah lagi melirik manusia yang duduk dua bangku di sampingnya.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kaki sakura melangkah mengikuti dua pemuda yang berjalan di depannya dalan keadaan diam.

Mereka berjalan menuju bangku yang telah ditempati Ino dan Naruto. Shikamaru mengecup bibir Ino dan duduk di samping kekasihnya, sementara Naruto membuang muka lalu tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau terlambat hari ini?" Naruto memulai percakapan, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya

"aku kesiangan Naruto-kun, tapi aku tidak terlambat kok" Sakura menjawab dengan ekspresi pura-pura kesal.

"pantas saja hari ini sakura-chan tak bawa bekal, mau aku pesankan?" Naruto kembali bertanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat Sakura, jujur saja Sakura tidak suka berdesak-desakan di area pemesanan makanan makannya Ia selalu membawa bekal.

"aku pesan jus stroberi saja Naruto-kun, hari ini aku malas makan" ucap Sakura, lalu Naruto baru akan berjalan saat mata safirnya menyadari bahwa salah satu sahabatnya masih diam di tempat.

"kau teme, mau pesan apa?" Naruto berucap, seperti tidak ada masalah di antara mereka. Terjadi jeda beberapa detik sampai akhirnya pria dingin itu bersuara "seperti biasa dobe" dan sisanya berlanjut seperti hari-hari kemarin, Ino dan Shikamaru yang masih terus bermesraan, Naruto yang terus menggoda Sasuke dengan cerita-cerita konyolnya dan Sakura yang tertawa seperti biasa menanggapi lelucon Naruto.

Ah tidak, satu hal berbeda, siang itu Sakura tak sekalipun berbicara dengan Sasuke walau hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Jam Istirahat hampir selesai, Naruto dan Ino telah kembali ke kelasnya sementara Sakura dan Shikamaru berjalan berdua menuju ruang klub karena ada urusan klub meninggalkan Sasuke yang berjalan sendiri menuju kelas mereka. Setelah urusan klub mereka selesai, Sakura dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju kelas dalam diam

"Shikamaru-kun terima kasih" Sakura berucap, membuat pria nanas itu meliriknya sejenak

"Hn" respon shikamaru, mungkin orang lain akan bertanya sakura berterima kasih untuk apa, tapi ini seorang Shikamaru, seseorang yang akan mengerti apapun tanpa kau harus mengungkapkannya.

Lalu keduanya kembali berjalan dalam keheningan, hingga seseorang yang berjalan menuju mereka menarik atensi keduanya.

Shikamaru menyeringai melihat pria berambut merah dengan tato Ai di wajahnya berjalan ke arah mereka.

Here we go, The Third Person

"kau sudah tiba?" Shikamaru berucap begitu pria berambut merah telah berdiri di hadapan keduanya. Sang pria merah hanya diam, atensinya focus pada sang gadis berambut merah muda dengan emerald yang sangat memesona, bibir gadis itu mengulas senyum tulus ke arahnya, kebiasaan gadis itu saat bertemu orang-orang baru.

"Gaara ini Sakura, Sakura ini Gaara, adik Temari" Shikamaru kembali berucap, membuat Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Gaara yang berusaha mengulas senyum ramah seperti gadis di depannya.

"adik Temari, berarti dia orang Suna. Kenapa bisa di sini?" Sakura berucap setelah jabat tangan keduanya terlepas, menyisakan rasa hangat dan lembut di tangan Gaara.

"Dia baru pindah di sini" Shikamaru berucap singkat, jujur ini menjengkelkan buat shikamaru, harus berada di antara dua manusia yang sepertinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Mata kelamnya menatap Gaara yang sepertinya tak ingin melepaskan atensinya pada Sakura, sementara Sakura masih bersikap seperti biasanya, Sakura yang ramah pada setiap orang bahkan orang baru sekalipun.

Shikamaru menyeringai seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide, detik selanjutnya Shikamaru berucap bahwa Ia masih ada urusan dengan Ino lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Gaara tak protes, apalagi Sakura, Ia sangat mengetahui bagaimana hubungan sahabatnya dengan pria terjenius sekonoha itu, hubungan yang sudah melebihi hubungan remaja pada umumnya.

"kau masuk kelas apa Sabaku-san?" Sakura bertanya, mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Jujur sakura tidak tahan dalan keheningan apalagi dengan orang baru. Ia terkenal sebagai gadis yang ramah, ceria dan cerewet, kecuali pada satu orang.

"Gaara, panggil Gaara saja" Sakura berucap syukur dalam hati, akhirnya pria itu berbicara. Sakura tersenyum, Ia merasa seperti dejavu, rasanya Ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi dengan orang yang berbeda, orang yang juga irit bicara.

"Baiklah, Gaara-san kau kelas berapa?" Sakura kembali bertanya, namun dengan intonasi berbeda

"panggil aku seperti kau memanggil Shikamaru" pria itu kembali bersuara dengan nada datar. Ini benar-benar seperti bertemu dengan Sasuke kedua. Batin Sakura jengkel

"Baiklah, Gaara-kun kau kelas berapa?" Sakura bertanya lagi tapi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan wajah cemberut, sontak pria merah itu tertawa membuat wajah Sakura tambah cemberut.

"kau tahu wajahmu sangat lucu" masih dengan tertawa, Gaara menatap wajah cemberut Sakura yang menatapnya sebal.

Sakura sebenarnya tak mengerti, apa yang lucu dengan wajahnya sekarang, jujur sejujurnya Ia benar-benar jengkel pada pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan sepertinya, pikiran bahwa Gaara adalah Sasuke kedua benar-benar salah, Sasuke tidak akan pernah tertawa seperti itu.

"aku kelas 3B" Gaara akhirnya menjawab, namun Sakura masih diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tawa Gaara benar-benar berhenti, sepertinya Sakura benar-benar marah. Batinnya.

"Sakura, aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu" Gaara berucap kembali, namun Sakura hanya diam.

"Sakura" Suara Gaara kembali terdengar

"sudahlah, ayo kuantar ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran dimulai" Sakura bersuara dengan nada kesal lalu berjalan mendahului Gaara.

Namun pria itu tidak mengikutinya, hingga Sakura kembali berbalik dan memberikan tatapan 'kenapa tidak mengikutiku?'

"aku tidak akan ikut, sebelum kau berhenti marah" Gaara merajuk dengan nada datar, Sakura memutar mata.

"Oh baiklah, aku tidak marah lagi" Sakura berucap dengan nada setengah jengkel

"kau masih marah Sakura" suara datar Gaara kembali terdengar. Sakura menunduk, lalu menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan.

"Gaara-kun, ayo kita ke kelas" Sakura mengangkat kepala sambil tersenyum, sontak membuat Gaara juga ikut tersenyum. Lalu gadis itu berjalan diikuti Gaara di belakangnya. Langkah mereka terhenti di depan kelas Gaara yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Sakura.

"ini kelasmu, masuklah" sakura tersenyum dan Gaara juga ikut tersenyum, sejenak Sakura tertegun hingga Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Ia ingin mendorong pria itu namun tubuhnya seperti tak bisa digerakkan, maka Sakura hanya diam merasakan wajah Gaara semakin mendekat, Sakura dapat merasakan nafas hangat Gaara menerpa wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga tak tahu dorongan dari mana Sakura menutup mata membuat Gaara lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"terima kasih" suara bisikan tersebut membuat Sakura membuka mata, menatap Gaara yang telah berdiri seperti semula sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sakura masih mematung hingga Gaara masuk kelasnya.

Ada apa ini? Batin Sakura

Sakura tak tahu bahwa ada pria yang dapat membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti ini selain Sasuke, Sakura tak tahu bahwa ada senyuman yang dapat membuatnya hangat selain senyuman Naruto, Sakura tak tahu bahwa berdekatan dengan laki-laki akan membuatnya dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Sakura tak tahu bahwa ditatap seperti itu akan membuatnya menahan nafas.

Selama hidupnya hanya ada tiga pria yang ada di sekelilingnya, Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru namun ketiga pria itu tak pernah berada dalam jarak di mana Sakura dapat merasakan nafas lawannya, mereka tak pernah berada dalam jarak di mana Sakura juga dapat mendengar detak jantung mereka, mereka tak pernah berada dalam jarak sedekat…sedakat jaraknya dengan Gaara.

Apa Ia telah jatuh cinta? Secepat itu? Baru kemarin, dia melepas cintanya yang telah Ia perjuangkan selama 8 tahun. Secepat itukah sakura jatuh cinta lagi.

Tidak … selama delapan tahun ini berulang kali Sakura membuat dirinya jatuh cinta dengan pria lain namun dia tak pernah bisa merasakan debaran seperti debaran yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke hingga hari ini.

Sakura merasakan kakinya melangkah sambil mengontrol jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang dengan berkali-kali menarik nafas lalu membuangnya, kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya sendiri berusaha meredakan panas yang berkumpul di wajahnya.

0ooo0

Gaara tersenyum sambil memandangi pohon Sakura dari balik jendela kelasnya, merah muda terus menggerayangi otaknya, entah karena warna pohon yang tengah Ia pandangi atau warna gadis yang terus menghantui otaknya sejak belasan jam terakhir.

Otaknya kembali mengulang memori pertemuannya dengan gadis merah muda itu, walau singkat tapi cukup membuat seorang Gaara keluar dari sifat aslinya. Gaara mengetahui bagaimana sifat dirinya sendiri dan sifat menggoda serta tertawa bukanlah salah satu kebiasaannya.

Namun bersama gadis itu, segalanya menjadi berbeda, gadis berhelai merah muda sebahu dengan mata emerald yang menyejukkan, nyatanya mampu membuat sudut bibir Gaara terus tertarik membentuk senyuman.

Tentu Gaara menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang indah akan banyak peminatnya dan gadis cantik seperti Sakura tentu akan menjadi incaran setiap pria.

Beberapa pria di kelas 3B yang melihatnya bersama Sakura telah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada sang bunga. Sontak Gaara saat itu bersuara 'kenapa?' dengan nada yang benar-benar tajam membuat para pria itu bergidik takut.

Salah satu dari mereka menceritakan bagaimana kisah cinta tak berbalas Sakura pada salah satu pangeran Konoha, Sasuke. Selayaknya legenda atau romansa dalam novel best seller, kisah itu telah diketahui hampir seluruh penghuni Konoha High School, kisah penantian Sakura menunggu Sasuke membalas cintanya, kisah keteguhan hati seorang Sakura yang terus berpegang pada cinta pertamanya.

Saat itu Gaara terdiam, otaknya bertanya, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang dapat mengabaikan gadis seperti Sakura, bagaimana mungkin ada hati pria yang tak luluh dengan senyuman tulus Sakura, dan yang paling membuatnya penasaran, bagaimana rupa bentuk seorang Sasuke, seseorang yang mulai detik itu Gaara anggap sebagai rivalnya.

Dan disinilah Gaara, berdiri di antara para siswa yang sibuk mengisi energy mereka yang terkuras selama di kelas. Mata jadenya menelisik ke setiap sudut kantin, mencari kepala berambut merah muda atau pun kepala berambut nanas yang dapat membantu rasa penasarannya.

Binggo, Gaara menemukan mereka di salah satu sudut kantin, di sana tampak Sakura tengah tersenyum sambil menatap pria berambut pirang di sampingnya, sementara Shikamaru duduk di samping seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil menutup mata, terdapat siswa lain berambut raven yang tengah makan dalam keadaan diam, seakan mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju kumpulan manusia tersebut.

"Sakura" Ucap Gaara sesaat telah berdiri di belakang gadis itu, Sakura menoleh dan sontak emeraldnya membesar

"Gaara" suara Sakura terdengar setengah berteriak, seolah tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasnya saat bertatapan dengan pemilik suara yang memanggilnya, nada yang kelewat tinggi itu membuat empat pasang mata di sana juga tertuju pada keberadaan Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum, masih sambil menatap emerald Sakura

"boleh aku bergabung?" Gaara menyadari mulutnya berucap dan mendapat anggukan Sakura, lalu segera Gaara mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura yang memang masih kosong.

"teman-teman perkenalkan, dia Sabaku Gaara, adik Temari" Sakura memperkenalkan Gaara seakan menjawab rasa penasaran teman-temannya, kecuali Shikamaru tentunya.

"adik Temari?" suara melengking pertama terdengar dari Ino sambil menatap Gaara dan Shikamaru secara bergantian"jadi kenapa kau bisa pindah ke sini?" selanjutnya Ino bertanya dengan nada tak suka, tentu saja karena yang duduk di hadapannya adalah adik dari seseorang yang sempat menyukai kekasihnya.

"Temari-nee diterima di Konoha University, jadi aku menemaninya" Gaara menjawab dengan nada datar, sekarang Ia tahu siapa gadis pirang di samping Shikamaru, gadis yang membuat kakaknya patah hati.

"itu bagus, di universitas dia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dibanding seorang anak SMA" Ino berkomentar dengan nada sarkastik sambil melirik Shikamaru yang kembali menutup mata, tapi Ino tahu pria itu tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"Tidak, Temari-nee masih menyukai Shikamaru, dan kurasa mereka masih berkomunikasi" Gaara kembali bersuara menanggapi sang gadis pirang karena jujur saja, tak ada yang Ia harapkan menjadi kakak iparnya selain Shikamaru.

"WHAAT??" pekik Ino sambil melirik tajam Shikamaru yang sekarang telah membuka matanya

"Mendokusei Ino" Shikamaru akhirnya bersuara sambil melirik Gaara yang tengah menyeringai

"jawab Shika, kau masih berkomunikasi dengan Temari?" suara Ino masih memekik

"Ya tap-"

"sudah, aku tak mau mendengarnya, memangnya aku kurang apa Shika sehingga kau lebih memilihnya" Ino berteriak, membuat para penghuni kantin sedikit banyak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"aku ti-"

"sudah, aku lelah" Ino mengakhiri perdebatan itu lalu berjalan setengah berlari meninggalkan kantin, dan shikamaru masih diam, lalu membuang nafas kasar sambil memandang Gaara.

"kau tahu, kakakku jauh lebih baik dari perempuan tempramen itu" Gaara kembali bersuara

"Mendokusei, dia sedang dalam minggu periodnya dan ini hari pertama, kau seharusnya tidak menyulut emosinya Gaara" Shikamaru kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu berjalan menyusul kekasihnya. Kini yang tersisa hanya Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto.

"minggu period? Hari pertama? Maksudnya apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya, sambil memandang Sakura dengan muka yang benar-benar polos, sontak wajah Sakura memerah.

"BAKA" Gaara dan Sasuke berteriak secara bersamaan ke arah Naruto, membuat wajah pria pirang itu bertambah bingung dan langsung cemberut

"memangnya kalian tahu apa itu huh?" tantang Naruto, namun kedua manusia yang meneriakinya hanya terdiam, seakan tak bisa menjawab.

"Naruto-kun, itu minggu dimana para perempuan akan lebih mudah marah, jadi kau tak boleh menyulut emosi mereka seperti yang dilakukan Gaara tadi" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan, dan seketika Naruto tersenyum seakan mengerti

"Oh begitu, berarti kalau Teme sepertinya bukan minggu periode tapi tahun periode, karena setiap hari dia marah-marah Sakura-chan"

Sakura tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa mendengar celotehan Naruto, tak hanya Sakura, penghuni kantin lain yang mendengar suara Naruto juga tengah menahan tawa, sementara yang diejek telah memerah menahan marah, seakan seluruh darah tengah berkumpul di kepalanya.

"DOBEEE" Sasuke menggeram, sementara Naruto segera berlari menghindar yang langsung disusul Sasuke, meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura yang tinggal berdua di meja itu. Sakura masih tertawa, sementara Gaara sebenarnya kurang mengerti, apakah kedua manusia tadi tengah bercanda atau benar-benar saling membenci.

"apa mereka berdua saling membenci?" Gaara menyuarakan pikirannya, membuat tawa Sakura berhenti

"Sasuke…Naruto…kau pasti bercanda, mereka itu bersahabat" Sakura menjawab lalu menyeruput jus stroberinya yang tak lagi dingin

"Sasuke?" Gaara menggumam, mendengar nama rivalnya disebut Sakura

"Yah yang berambut pirang tadi namanya Naruto, sementara yang raven namanya Sasuke. Teme dan Dobe hanya panggilan sayang mereka" Sakura kembali menjelaskan, setelah menghabiskan seluruh jus stroberinya.

Gaara terdiam, berusaha mengingat wajah pria berambut raven yang ternyata bernama Sasuke. Apakah wajahnya sudah lebih tampan dari Sasuke? Pertanyaan konyol mencuat di otaknya.

"Gaara-kun, sepertinya pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai, sebaiknya kita harus kembali ke kelas" suara Sakura terdengar, Gaara ikut berdiri mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"besok kau harus lebih cepat ke kantin, agar tak kehabisan waktu seperti ini, pada akhinya kau ke kantin tapi tidak makan, kenapa juga kau menyulut emosi Ino-chan, Gaara?" Sakura bersungut-sungut, memikirkan dia harus jadi tempat sampah sahabatnya nanti

"apa besok, aku boleh bergabung lagi?"

Gaara bersuara, mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Sakura sebelumnya. Gadis itu menoleh padanya, lalu tersenyum yang diartikan Gaara sebagai pertanda 'iya' selanjutnya keduanya kembali berjalan, menyusuri ruang demi ruang, melewati beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kebersamaan mereka dengan raut tanya, seakan itu adalah hal yang baru, seakan itu melanggar beberapa prinsip yang telah ada sebelumnya.

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

Cepat tidaknya update tergantung dari banyaknya yang review


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Sekali lagi ini cerita sasugaasaku slight ShikaIno jd shikaino perannya g sebanyak mereka bertiga tp klw ad yg g suka sama shikaino, udah g usah baca.

oh ya untuk yg nanya, ini gaasakusasu atw sasusaku. sebenarnya aku udah mutusin pairing terakhirnya siapa tp aku g bakalan ksi tw, kan g seru klw kalian udah tw endingnya.

FYI aku bakalan update setiap hari Senin, jd yg nungguin cerita aku buka aja pas hari Senin.

Disclaimer: Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Happy Reading Guys! Jangan lupa review

Hari selanjutnya dimulai, Gaara kembali bergabung dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya yang langsung mendapat delikan tidak suka dari Ino namun gadis itu tetap diam, seolah menerima keberadaan Gaara di sekitar mereka. Naruto yang memang mudah bergaul mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Gaara, yang hanya mendapat respon seadanya. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum sesekali menanggapi celotehan Naruto, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Semua terjadi seperti kemarin. Ah satu hal berbeda, ada seseorang yang merasa terabaikan di sana.

Hari-hari selanjutnya pun berlalu, semuanya masih sama kecuali beberapa keadaan yang tak ditunjukkan saat manusia itu berkumpul di kantin, misalnya keadaan Sakura yang setiap harinya di antar jemput Gaara, keadaan Sakura yang tak pernah sekali pun berbicara dengan Sasuke, keadaan Sakura yang setiap malamnya selalu berkomunisasi dengan Gaara, keadaan hati Sakura yang semakin tertaut pada satu manusia. Seperti yang terjadi hari ini

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Gaara membuka suara, saat ini mereka tengah berada dalam mobil Gaara, mengulang rutinitas yang telah Gaara lakukan dua minggu terakhir, mengantar pulang Sakura.

"apa?" gadis itu menoleh pada Gaara yang masih memandang ke depan

"hari pertama aku di sini, aku mendengar kisah cintamu dengan Sasuke tentang…" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya, takut menyakiti gadis di sampingnya

"tentang cintaku yang tak berbalas" Sakura menyambungnya sambil menatap ke depan, Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu kembali bersuara

"tapi selama aku di sini, aku tak melihat itu" akhirnya Gaara menyuarakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke

"karena aku sudah menyerah, tepat sehari sebelum kau masuk" lalu keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang bersuara hingga hampir sepuluh menit selanjutnya.

"lalu apa artinya kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi?" Gaara bertanya namun tak ada jawaban yang terdengar hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya.

"kau diam berarti-"

"bukan, maksudku aku …. Aku tak tahu"

Sakura memotong kalimat Gaara, tak ingin pria di sampingnya salah mengartikan kediamannya. Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam hingga tanpa Sakura sadari mobil Gaara telah berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Namun mereka tetap diam, seakan masih banyak yang harus dibicarakan

"aku menyukai … tidak … aku mencintaimu Sakura" terucaplah kata itu.

Gaara memandang Sakura dengan tatapan damba, tatapan yang membuat kupu-kupu di perut Sakura beterbangan, tatapan yang membuat jantung Sakura kembali berdetak kencang, seakan akan ingin melompat keluar.

Wajah Gaara mendekat dan kembali Sakura tak bisa bergerak, seperti dejavu di hari pertama Gaara bertemu Sakura, wajah itu semakin dekat dan Sakura menutup mata sambil menahan nafas, menunggu adegan selanjutnya.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh keningnya, mengantarkan sedikit kejut listrik ke seluruh sel tubuh Sakura, lalu kembali Ia merasakan kedua matanya dikecup secara bergantian, membuat kedua mata itu semakin erat terpejam, beberapa detik berlalu hingga Sakura mengira ini sudah selesai namun kembali Ia merasakan hidungnya disentuh sesuatu dan Sakura masih menutup mata, menunggu bagian terpenting wajahnya untuk disentuh

"aku akan mengambil yang terakhir saat kau telah siap" Gaara berbisik, membuat mata Sakura terbuka dan memandang pria di depannya lalu seulas senyum tercipta di sana.

"terima kasih" Sakura menyadari mulutnya berucap dan entah dari dorongan mana tubuhnya memeluk Gaara, merasakan kehangatan pria yang telah membuatnya kembali melihat indahnya cinta, pria yang setia menunggunya dan Sakura berjanji, tak akan membuat pria itu menunggu lama, sudah cukup dia yang merasakan betapa pedihnya menunggu cinta sesseorang.

0ooo0

Shikamaru menutup mata. Tidak. Ia tak tidur. Tubuhnya hanya sedang merilekskan diri, sambil meresapi aroma bunga dari tubuh kekasihnya. Tidak. Mereka sedang tak berada di ranjang dan tak habis melakukan apa yang kalian pikirkan. Ino hanya duduk dengan kepala Shikamaru yang tertidur di pahanya, dengan jari-jari lentik Ino yang memijat-mijat pelan kepala kekasihnya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pertengkaran sejak 15 menit yang lalu dan berakhir seperti ini.

"jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa Gaara akan pindah ke sini?" Ino membuka suara, mengundang gumaman 'Hn' kekasihnya pertanda 'iya'

"bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa Gaara dan Sakura akan saling jatuh cinta?" Ino kembali bersuara, kali ini onyx sang jenius terbuka menatap paras ayu kekasihnya.

"Sejujurnya setiap pria yang melihat senyuman tulus dan wajah cantik Sakura pasti akan jatuh cinta, terutama pria monoekspresif seperti Gaara" Jawaban Shikamaru sontak mengundang delik tajam dari Ino

"apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa Sakura lebih cantik dari pada aku?" Nada Ino meninggi, shikamaru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sepertinya pertengkaran part 2 mereka akan segera berlangsung.

"Mendokusei Ino, tentu saja ti-" Ino memotong "kau bilang setiap pria, berarti kau juga" Oh Tuhan sepertinya Ino benar-benar marah

"aku tak tahu bahwa selam-hmffttt" seketika nada tinggi itu berhenti, berganti dengan suara mulut tersumbat yang detik selanjutnya berubah menjadi suara kecapan. Intensitasnya bunyi kecapan semakin tinggi hingga lama kelamaan berubah menjadi desahan kala lidah sang pria kini menyentuh leher putih sang Barbie menciptakan ruam-ruam kemerahan yang takkan hilang satu atau dua hari.

"biar pun, aku diberi seribu Sakura. Aku akan tetap memilihmu Ino" suara bisikan terdengar, membuat Ino yang masih terengah memerah. Tangannya masih mengalung di leher kekasihnya, akuamarinnya menatap onyx pria di depannya yang tampak sayu, tanda pria itu tengah bergairah.

"aku tahu" dua kata terucap di bibir Ino, lalu sang pria kembali mendekatkan wajah "shikaaa" Ino bersuara dengan nada mengingatkan membuat shikamaru berhenti, menarik nafas dan membuangnya lalu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ino.

"lalu bagaimana kau yakin bahwa Sakura juga akan jatuh cinta dengan Gaara?" mereka kembali seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, dengan jari-jari lentik Ino yang mengusap rambut kekasihnya

"mereka berdua setipe. Gaara dan Sasuke" raut kebingungan masih menghiasi wajah Ino "seperti saat kau menginginkan suatu gaun berwarna ungu namun stoknya telah habis, yang ada hanya gaun model yang sama dengan warna berbeda.

Mungkin kau akan berpikir sejenak tapi tak dapat kau pungkiri bahwa ada bagian dirimu yang tertarik pada gaun itu, namun ketika mereka memberikanmu dengan harga yang lebih murah, kau tentu akan langsung membelinya tanpa berpikir lagi"

Ino tahu, shikamaru hanya akan berkalimat panjang ketika menjelaskan sesuatu yang rumit, namun Ino sedikit banyak sepertinya mengerti.

"jadi maksudmu gaun ungu itu Sasuke dan gaun berwarna lain Gaara. Sakura yang notabene pembeli tentu akan mengambil gaun berwarna lain selain hanya itu yang tersedia harganya juga lebih murah"

Ino bersuara "stok yang dimaksud adalah cinta. Karena Sasuke tak memiliki apa yang diinginkan Sakura dan Gaara memiliki keduanya, apa yang dimiliki Sasuke dalam hal ini kepribadian Sasuke dan tentunya apa yang diinginkan Sakura dalam hal ini cinta, bahkan Gaara memberikannya dengan cuma-Cuma, maka tak heran Sakura akan langsung jatuh cinta pada Gaara"

"Tapi Shika, bukankah itu berarti …." Kalimat Ino menggantung

"Hn, tapi tak ada yang tahu Ino. Kita hanya mampu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sakura"

"menurutmu Gaara yang terbaik?" Ino memandang kekasihnya "aku sudah bilang, Sasuke dan Gaara setipe. Apa menurutmu Sasuke pria jahat?"

Ino menggelengkan kepala. Ia telah mengenal Sasuke selama waktu persahabatannya dengan Sakura dan selain keperibadiannya yang memang khas Uchiha, tak ada hal negative lain tentang Sasuke.

Ino memandang kekasihnya yang saat itu sedang menutup mata lalu memberikan kecupan di bibir pria itu

"terima kasih"

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

Cepat tidaknya update tergantung dari banyaknya yang review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Note: Sorry baru update. Makasih banget buat semua reader yang udah sempat review. Review kalian itu jd pendorong semangat buat aku lanjutin cerita ini. oh yah yg ngarepin shikatema, maaf kayaknya g ada Krn ini fic sasusakugaa slight ShikaIno. Tapi nanti mungkin aku mw bikin shikatemaino habis fic ini.

Happy Reading Guys! Jangan lupa review

Sasuke tahu ada yang salah dari hidupnya akhir-akhir ini, seakan ada yang sesuatu yang hilang. Sasuke bukan pria bodoh yang tak tahu apa itu.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa tak ada lagi gadis berambut merah muda yang menumpang di mobilnya setiap pagi, tidak ada lagi-lagi yang bergelayut manja di lengannya setiap Ia berjalan, tak ada lirikan malu-malu setiap ia duduk di kelas, tak ada lagi kotak bekal berwarna biru dongker di meja kantingnya, tak ada lagi suaru merdu yang selalu mengganggunya setiap Ia mengerjakan sesuatu, tak ada lagi suara dering ponsel yang mengingatkannya untuk tidur di malam hari atau bangun di pagi hari.

Tak ada lagi …. Yah tak ada lagi seakan gadis itu tak lagi merasakan keberadaannya dan hati Sasuke sedikit tercubit dengan kenyataan itu.

Benar. Delapan tahun yang lalu saat gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya, sontak Sasuke menolak karena rasa itu memang benar tak ada di hatinya, rasanya mereka masih terlalu muda saat itu.

Namun, gadis itu tak menjauh, gadis itu tetap berada di sampingnya, mengganggunya, memperjelas keberadaannya. Lalu mereka tumbuh bersama, memasuki SMP yang sama, di saat teman-teman di sekitar mereka mulai menjalin suatu hubungan, gadis itu kembali mengutarakan perasaannya, tapi Sasuke tetap menolak, bukan karena tak suka, hanya saja Ia merasa yang Ia rasakan terhadap gadis itu hanyalah rasa suka sebatas teman, jujur Ia tak pernah merasakan tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta setiap gadis itu berada di dekatnya.

Seperti dua tahun sebelumnya, gadis itu tetap di sampingnya, beraktivitas seakan mengabaikan tatapan tak sukanya setiap kali keberadaanya terlalu dekat dengan tubuh Sasuke.

Hari-hari kembali berlalu, memasuki tahun kedua gadis itu kembali mengutarakan perasaannya di atap sekolah mereka yang memang tak berpenghuni, tepat di hari ulang tahun Sasuke.

Gadis itu membawa sebuah hadiah yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna pink, saat itu Sasuke hanya diam sambil menatap gadis bermata emerald di depannya, lalu berlalu beberapa menit selanjutnya, meninggalkan gadis yang masih berdiri sendiri di sana, menunggu jawaban.

Hari itu, Sasuke menyadari bahwa hujan deras membasahi bumi beberapa menit setelah Sasuke meninggalkan atap dan esoknya dia mendengar bahwa gadis itu tak masuk karena sakit.

Sasuke tak tahu, apa yang membuatnya terdiam saat itu, tak menjawab perasaan sang gadis, hanya saja perasaan yang Ia rasakan hanya nyaman, perasaan yang juga Ia rasakan saat bersama Naruto, sahabatnya.

Tak bisa Ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya telah terbiasa dengan keberadaan gadis itu di sekitarnya, satu-satunya perempuan selain ibunya yang Sasuke biarkan menghiasi hari-harinya.

Namun hanya itu, tak ada perasaan lebih, maka Sasuke menyimpulkan bahwa yang dirasakannya bukan sesuatu yang mereka sebut sebagai 'cinta'

Hari-hari SMP mereka berlanjut, Sasuke tak menampik bahwa gadisnya-eh-gadis yang menyukainya menjadi salah satu incaran setiap pria di sekitarnya, telinganya mendengar beberapa senior telah menyatakan cinta namun tak ada yang diterima gadis itu. Saat itu, Sasuke menyadari sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tanpa Ia ketahui sebabnya.

Hari-hari berlanjut, gadis itu masih disekitarnya, bergaul bersama Naruto yang Sasuke jelas tahu juga menyukai gadisnya. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang dimilikinya, hingga gadis itu tetap di sisinya setelah berkali-kali Ia sakiti.

Sebegitu besarkah cinta gadis itu untuknya? Batinnya bertanya pada suatu detik setelah Ia menyakiti hati gadis itu untuk kesekian kali.

Saat itu, gadisnya mengajak pulang bersama yang Ia respon dengan gumaman 'Hn' yang gadis itu artikan sebagai 'iya'. Namun Sasuke lupa, Ia terburu-buru pulang begitu menyadari bahwa hari mulai mendung.

Dua jam setelah Sasuke di rumah, gadis itu menelpon yang langsung dijawab 'ada apa?' dengan nada kelewat datar, suara di sana terdiam lalu Sasuke kembali bersuara 'cepatlah, aku sibuk' suara di sana seketika menjawab 'tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa Sasuke-kun' lalu telpon terputus, saat itulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa Ia telah melupakan sebuah janji. Namun Ia seorang Sasuke dan seorang Sasuke tidak pernah minta maaf.

Esoknya Ia telah siap jika gadis itu menjauhinya, tapi tidak ada yang berubah, gadis itu tetap di sana, berdiri di gerbang, menunggu dengan senyuman manisnya.

Tahun terakhir di SMP dimulai, semua masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dan seperti tahun sebelumnya, gadis itu kembali menyatakan perasaannya, saat itu Sasuke hanya menggumam 'jawabannya masih sama Sakura' dan berlalu.

Salah satu sudut hati Sasuke bertanya, sampai kapan gadis itu akan bertahan? Sampai kapan gadis itu akan terus mencintainya? Dan Ia menguji, Sasuke menguji dengan berkali-kali menyakiti gadis itu dengan mengabaikannya, memberikan tatapan yang tak suka cenderung jijik setiap kali Sakura berdekatan dengannya dan berbisik tidak suka setiap kali emerald itu menatapnya.

Sasuke tahu Ia egois, tapi Ia menyukainya, lagi pula Ia belum merasakan debaran yang orang-orang sebut sebagai tanda 'cinta'

Masa-masa SMA dimulai, mereka kembali berada di sekolah yang sama, bahkan di kelas yang sama. Gadisnya tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik, gadis yang mampu menarik atensi seluruh lawan jenis yang menatapnya, namun Sasuke sudah memastikan bahwa atensi emerald itu akan selalu berpusat padanya.

Gadis itu kembali mengatakan cinta tepat saat gadisnya memenangkan sebuah kejuaraan karate tingkat nasional. Mulut sasuke berucap satu kata 'tidak' membuat senyum gadis itu memudar, namun hanya sesaat, beberapa detik setelahnya gadis itu kembali tersenyum kepadanya, seakan Ia telah terbiasa ditolak.

Tahun kedua SMA, Sasuke dihadapkan kepada sebuah kewajiban bahwa Ia harus menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarganya karena kakaknya kabur, hilang entah ke mana.

Sasuke berusaha membagi antara waktu sekolah dan waktu untuk mempelajari semua hal yang harus Ia ketahui ketika kelak telah resmi menjadi direktur Uchiha Corp.

Hari-harinya terasa berat, namun sedikit ringan saat melihat teman-temannya tersenyum, kepalanya seakan mendingin melihat Naruto yang terus bercanda, Sakura yang selalu tersenyum kepadanya hingga Shikamaru dan Ino yang sesekali terlibat pertengkaran.

Maka saat gadisnya kembali mengatakan cinta, Ia dengan tegas menolak, bukan karena ingin menyakiti gadis itu lebih jauh, hanya saja Ia tak ingin merusak ikatan yang telah terbentuk antara mereka, dan lagi Ia tak bisa menambah beban pikirannya.

Alasan lainnya, Ia yakin bahwa gadis itu akan tetap menunggu hingga Ia siap, Ia sangat yakin bahwa gadis itu takkan berpaling.

Awal tahun ketiganya di SMA menjadi hari-hari terburuk bagi Sasuke, kakaknya kembali dengan seenaknya mengambil apa yang telah Ia perjuangkan selama ini.

Katanya kakaknya lebih dewasa, lebih bisa mengambil keputusan untuk perusahaan, katanya Sasuke masih harus lebih banyak belajar lagi, katanya Sasuke masih muda masih perlu bermain-main, katanya … katanya…berbagai kalimat telah didengar dari ibunya, tujuannya tentu untuk menenangkan hati anaknya yang hancur.

Sasuke tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin ayahnya langsung memberikan posisi itu hanya beberapa minggu setelah kakaknya pulang, tidakkah Ia melihat bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke setahun terakhir.

Pagi itu Ia duduk di kantin seperti biasa bersama teman-temannya, matanya menatap kotak bekal biru dongker di mejanya, berisi makanan kesukaan Sasuke. Tapi suasana hati Sasuke masih sangat tidak bagus, hatinya tidak dapat merasakan ketulusan gadis yang dengan susah payah telah membuatkannya makanan.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Sasuke berdiri, berjalan memesan menu yang sama. Ia tahu, saat itu lagi lagi Ia menyakiti hati gadisnya, gadis yang selalu tersenyum padanya.

Ia tahu saat itu, gadisnya tengah menahan sakit, maka kala gadis itu membuang makanan beserta kotak bekalnya, sudut hati Sasuke bertanya, mengapa kotak bekalnya juga dibuang? Apakah gadis itu tak lagi ingin membuatkannya makanan besok? Memang ini bukan pertama kali Sasuke menolak bekal pemberian gadisnya, hanya saja gadis itu biasanya hanya membuang makanannya dan esoknya pasti tetap ada kotak bekal yang sama di meja kantin Sasuke.

Hari itu Naruto memukulnya. Ini bukan yang pertama. Pria pirang itu akan memukulnya ketika Ia mengetahui bahwa lagi-lagi Sasuke menyakiti gadis yang disukainya.

Maka saat itu Sasuke tak bersuara, Ia hanya balas memukul, seperti apa yang selalu dilakukannya ketika mereka berkelahi. Ini bisa disebut rahasia mereka berdua karena takkan ada seorang pun yang percaya jika kau mengatakan bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto berkelahi.

Mereka terkenal sebagai sepasang sahabat yang walaupun di luarnya saling mengejek tapi di dalamnya saling menyayangi. Dan Sasuke tahu, perkelahian ini takkan mempengaruhi persahabatan mereka berdua.

Hari itu Sakura kembali menyatakan perasaannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu? Batin Sasuke. Rasanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu Sasuke menyakitinya, menolak atensinya tapi kenapa … Apakah hati gadis ini telah mati hingga tak merasakan sakit yang telah diberikan Sasuke? Itu yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat itu.

Sasuke terdiam selama belasan detik hingga gadis itu kembali meminta jawaban dan 'kau tahu jawabannya' itu yang diucapkan mulut laknat Sasuke. Ia ingin tapi rasanya Ia belum siap menjalin hubungan saat ini. Ia masih menunggu saat yang tepat, toh gadisnya takkan kemana.

Namun Sasuke tak tahu bahwa esoknya semua berubah. Gadis itu tak membuatkannya bekal, tapi Sasuke memaklumi dalam diam karena katanya gadis itu kesiangan. Lalu datanglah seseorang, pria berambut merah yang dilihat dari segi mana pun mampu menarik atensi gadisnya.

Gadisnya tersenyum untuk orang lain. Senyum yang biasanya hanya diberikan untuknya. Apakah gadisnya telah berpaling? Tanya hati Sasuke.

Esok terjadi lagi. Pria berambut merah kembali bergabung bersama mereka. Kembali menjadi magnet untuk gadisnya, membuat seluruh atensi gadisnya terpusat pada si merah.

Bahkan gadisnya tak membuatkannya bekal. Bahkan gadisnya tak membangunkannya pagi itu. Bahkan gadisnya tak tersenyum padanya. Bahkan gadisnya tak sedikitpun melirik padanya. Bahkan gadisnya tak berbicara pedanya. Apakah gadis itu sudah tak menyadari keberadaannya? Lagi lagi hati Sasuke bertanya.

Dan esoknya dan esoknya terjadi lagi. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Sasuke tahu bahwa gadisnya diantar pulang oleh si pria merah.

Gosip berpaling gadisnya telah tersebar di sudut-sudut SMA Konoha, seakan angin sengaja memperjelasnya di telinga Sasuke bahwa sesuatu yang selalu di sisinya telah berpaling.

Sasuke ingin bertanya, ingin memperjelas. Namun kau tentu tahu bagaimana seorang Uchiha, mereka lebih suka bertindak dibanding berkata. Tapi tindakan apa yang Sasuke bisa lakukan jikalau gadisnya selalu di sana, di samping si merah.

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

Cepat tidaknya update tergantung dari banyaknya yang review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Note: Thanks again bagi yg udah nyempetin review yg katanya sampe nangis. aku seneng bgt pas ad yg blg gaya cerita aku menarik n emang bener ide cerita ini udah mainstream tp aku berusaha nyeritain sesuai dgn kemampuanku.

The big thanks untuk raven refenna yg udah mw wakilin ngelawan para flamer yg bersembunyi di balik 'guest'

Jujur aku bukan org yg mw nanggepin kritik org. Aku dengerin tp kembali aku nyesuain dgn diri aku sendiri. Klw emang aku salah pasti aku ubah tp klw aku rasa aku udah benar aku akan tetap pada pendirianku.

Btw, stelah 6 bln jadi pengangguran Alhamdulillah sekarang aku udah kerja. tpi aku tetap usahain untuk update tiap minggu

Happy Reading Guys! Jangan lupa review

Shikamaru berjalan dengan wajah malas menuju suatu apartemen mewah miliki si pria pirang, sahabatnya. Sekali, dua kali Ia menekan bel kunjung tak ada respon, hingga bel ketiga dan pintu itu terbuka. Namun yang tampak bukan pirang, tapi pria berambut raven, sahabatnya yang lain. Shikamaru melangkah masuk

"kau di sini?" Sahabat ravennya tak merespon hanya berjalan menuju Naruto yang terduduk di sofa tak jauh dari mereka, tengah sibuk memainkan sebuah stick game. Naruto melirik sejenak lalu kembali ke stick gamenya

"ini malam minggu, kau tak bersama Ino?" Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ia sedang bersama Sakura"

Shikamaru bersuara, sambil mencari posisi ternyaman untuk melakukan hobinya. Namun Ia tahu bahwa jawabannya menarik atensi salah satu sahabatnya

"ngapain?" Naruto bertanya, pertanyaan yang juga ingin disuarakan yang lain

"Mendokusei, mereka sedang belanja kebutuhan Sakura besok" Shikamaru menggumam dengan nada mengantuk namun jawabannya semakin menarik atensi kedua sahabatnya, pasalnya seorang Sakura bukan shopaholic seperti Ino.

"kebutuhan apa?" Naruto kembali bersuara, seluruh atensi kini berfokus pada Shikamaru

"Mendokusei, aku ingin tidur. Tak bisakah kalian berhenti bertanya?" Shikamaru bersuara dengan nada protes, namun ekspresi kedua sahabatnya tak berubah, tetap penasaran.

"Okey besok Sakura ada kencan dengan Gaara makannya Ia meminta Ino menemaninya membeli baju dan yang lainnya untuk besok" respon Naruto sesuai yang ada di pikiran Shikamaru. Pria itu melompat lalu langsung merempet ke tubuh Shikamaru

"kau serius, Sakura-chan akan berkencan dengan Gaara tapi…"

Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, mata safirnya melirik manusia yang sedari tadi terdiam, tapi siapapun tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain di sana, ekspresi pria itu tak seperti biasanya.

"apa mereka sudah jadian?" Naruto berbisik, berpura-pura mengecilkan suara, seakan tak ingin kalimatnya didengar oleh yang lain, namun siapa pun tahu bahwa Ia hanya berpura-pura karena bisikan itu dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"belum, tapi Gaara sudah menyatakan perasaannya dan besok Sakura akan menjawab" Shikamaru kembali menjawab dengan nada normal, tanpa bisikan. Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang terdiam, tampak berpikir dan kening pria jenius mengernyit, tak biasanya sahabatnya berpikir.

"kau sakit hati?" Naruto tersenyum begitu kalimat itu sampai di telinganya

"Sakit. Mana mungkin. Aku sudah merasakan sakitnya beberapa tahun yang lalu saat tahu Sakura-chan menyukai Teme dan sekarang sudah tidak terasa lagi tapi …." Naruto kembali menggantung ucapannya dan mata safirnya kembali melirik-tidak-menatap sahabat ravennya

"berhenti menatapku Dobe" Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. Namun Naruto mengabaikan. Ada sesuatu lebih besar menjanggal pikirannya.

"Shika" Naruto bersuara lagi "Hn" Shikamaru menggumam

"berapa persen Sakura-chan akan menerima Gaara?" kalimat Naruto seakan mengubah atmosfer apartmen itu seketika, rasanya udara dingin berhembus, dingin yang menusuk.

"99 % besok jam 4 sore mereka sudah dalam status pacaran" dan udara dingin itu semakin mereka rasakan, menguar dari salah satu manusia yang sedari tadi diam, menyimak konversasi kedua sahabatnya.

"apa 1 % nya Shika?" Naruto menatap sang pria jenius. Pria yang selama hidup Naruto ingat prediksinya tak pernah salah.

"jika ada seseorang yang menculik Sakura sehingga Ia tak bertemu Gaara" kini kedua atensi pemuda itu berpusat pada Sasuke.

"tenang saja, aku takkan menculik Sakura" Shikamaru seketika terkikik

"aku tak mengatakan itu dirimu Sasuke" dan kikikan itu terhenti, sesuatu mencuat di otak jeniusnya.

"Oh tidak"

0ooo0

Sepasang kaki jenjang tengah menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan itu sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu. Salah satunya bersungut-sungut namun tetap mengikuti langkah gadis pirang di depannya

"Ino, aku sudah lelah" keluh sakura untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh. Belanja adalah kegiatan yang paling Ia benci.

"Sakura tinggal sepatu, kau tak mungkin kan memakai sepatu keds" sang pirang bersuara lalu memasuki sebuah tempat dengan berbagai koleksi sepatu.

Aquamarinnya berbinar, berjalan ke sana ke mari, mengambil beberapa lalu meletakkan di depan Sakura. Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas, meletakkan belanjaannya lalu mulai mencoba sepatu-sepatu itu.

"Ino aku menyukai ini" putus Sakura, sambil menunjukkan sebuah wedges berwarna pink yang rasanya cukup nyaman Ia pakai.

Mereka telah mendapatkan semua yang dibutuhkan Sakura hingga sesuatu mencuat di otak sang Barbie. Sontak sepasang kaki jenjang itu kembali melangkah diikuti sepasang kaki yang lain.

"Ino apa lagi?" suara Sakura mengintrupsi namun tak ada respon, Ino tetap berjalan hingga mereka sampai ke suatu tempat pusat penjualan ehm-pakaian dalam. Wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ino ngapain kita ke sini?" Sakura bersuara dengan nada tercekat sambil memperhatikan berbagai bentuk pakaian dalam yang jujur baru pertama kali Ia lihat. Tanpa sadar ia meneguk ludah.

"kau membutuhkannya untuk besok" Ino bersuara lalu mulai melangkah masuk diikuti Sakura masih dengan wajah memerah

"aku hanya kencan Ino. Lagi pula aku masih punya banyak pakaian dalam" kini giliran Ino yang menghela nafas sambil memandang sahabatnya yang berwajah benar benar polos.

"kau tahu apa yang kulakukan dengan Shikamaru beberapa detik setelah kami jadian?" Ino bersuara, membuat Sakura menatapnya bingung

"ci-ciuman" jawab Sakura dengan nada hampir tak terdengar

"Bukan. Itu kami lakukan beberap detik sebelum jadian" Wajah Sakura semakin memerah. Bagaimana bisa mereka ciuman sebelum jadian? Pikir Sakura. Sakura terdiam, masih tanpak berpikir dan Ino kembali menghela nafas

"Bercinta Sakura. Kami bercinta"

Emerald Sakura membesar.

Ia bukannya tak tahu bahwa hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino memang sudah sampai tahap itu, tapi Ia tak tahu bahwa mereka benar-benar malakukannya pada malam mereka jadian.

Bukannya itu sedikit gila? Normalnya sepasang kekasih akan melakukannya saat mereka telah lama pacaran, saat mereka telah yakin pada pasangan masing-masing. Namun sepertinya itu wajar untuk Shikamaru dan Ino yang telah saling mengenal sejak mereka dilahirkan.

Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Apakah Ia juga akan melakukannya? Apakah Ia sudah benar-benar mengenal Gaara? Terlebih apakah keputusannya untuk esok sudah benar?

"Ino, sepertinya aku belum butuh itu" Sakura menyadari mulutnya berucap

"kau tahu, aku baru mengenal Gaara sebulan lebih. Rasanya aku belum siap melakukannya" Ino tersenyum memandang sahabatnya.

Ino bukannya tak tahu bahwa hati gadis itu masih bimbang, masih di antara dua pilihan, antara bertahan untuk terus di sakiti atau melangkah maju meninggalkan sesuatu yang Ia cintai.

"kau sudah benar dengan keputusanmu. Aku tahu kau baru mengenal Gaara, tapi aku dapat menjamin Ia pria yang baik" Ino berucap, membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"bukannya kau tak menyukainya saat pertama kali Ino. Dan kenapa kau begitu yakin bahwa dia pria baik?"

Jujur selama persahabatan mereka, Ino menjadi filter lingkungan Sakura. Gadis itu akan memilah dan memilih apa yang terbaik untuk Sakura. Menghindarkan Sakura pada beberapa pria yang menurutnya mempunyai maksud tertentu, karena sahabatnya itu terlalu baik hati, terlalu polos hingga dengan mudahnya tersenyum pada setiap pria yang menyapanya.

Ino akan melirik tajam pada pria yang mendekati sahabatnya jika mereka tidak sesuai dengan standar Ino. Tapi mereka baru mengenal Gaara 1 bulan yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa begitu yakin dan mendukung 100% keputusan Sakura. Bahkan gadis itu tak bertanya, bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadap cinta pertamanya.

"Shikamaru" satu kata terucap di bibir sang Barbie yang hari itu berwarna orange.

"Shikamaru menjamin bahwa Gaara adalah pria yang baik dan kau tentu tak ragu dengan pendapat kekasihku bukan" Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Di antara mereka berlima, yang akan jadi tempat sampah saat memiliki masalah adalah Shikamaru seorang. Mereka tak segan meminta pendapat, bertanya atau pun nasihat karena pria itu terlalu jenius.

Otaknya bisa membaca keadaan dengan cepat, menganalisis dan mencari cara terbaik agar tak menimbulkan masalah yang lain. Otaknya dapat memprediksi persen suatu kemungkinan secara akurat yang sepengetahuan mereka belum pernah meleset.

"kau beruntung, Ino" Sakura menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Tentu Ia iri, beribu-ribu kali iri. Shikamaru bukan cinta pertama Ino tapi Ino adalah cinta pertama Shikamaru. Ino selalu bergonta-ganti pacar sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke pelukan Shikamaru.

Tidak seperti dirinya. Ino akan tertawa lalu menangis, tapi bukan menangis yang benar-benar sakit. Kembali tertawa lalu menangis hingga Ia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Shikamaru dan sahabatnya itu tak pernah menangis lagi.

Berbeda dengan dirinya. Rasanya Sakura belum pernah tertawa yang benar-benar senang, hanya sakit yang terus menderanya.

Ia tahu bahwa selama ini Ia disakiti tapi dengan bodohnya bertahan. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa Ia tak bisa kalau bukan Sasuke. Ketika Ia ingin lari, organ itu kembali mengajaknya bersabar. Katanya pasti ada hari di mana Sasuke akan tersenyum kepadanya. Katanya pasti ada hari di mana Sasuke akan membalas perasaannya.

Tapi sekarang hatinya diam. Mungkin juga sudah lelah, selelah tubuh Sakura. Mungkin hari-hari itu tak benar ada. Mungkin mimpi itu terlalu tinggi untuk seorang Sakura. Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Mungkin sudah saatnya Ia bahagia walau bukan dengan Sasuke.

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

Cepat tidaknya update tergantung dari banyaknya yang review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Note: thanks again untuk semua yang sdh sempet review. Thanks untuk semua yg follow atw favorit fic ini. Aku g tw lgi harus bilang apa, tp review kalian menjadi penyemangat buat aku tetap update tiap minggunya.

Happy Reading Guys! Jangan lupa review

Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa minat. Otaknya berpikir keras. Hatinya meraung mengatakan 'tak boleh' sedari tadi. Tak boleh ada yang mengambil miliknya, apalagi menyentuhnya. Sasuke takkan membiarkan itu.

Tapi apa yang harus Ia lakukan? Perkataan Shikamaru mau tak mau menarik atensinya. Bagaimana kalau Ia menculik Sakura? Tapi tidak. Ia sudah mengatakan kalau Ia tak akan menculik Sakura. Menculik-eh-itu sangat bukan Uchiha. Tidak. Sasuke tidak akan melakukan itu. Lalu bagaimana?

"…ke….sasuke…Woe" sesuatu menghantam telinganya sontak Sasuke terbangung, menatap sang penghasil suara

"Hn" walaupun kesal tapi Ia tetap Sasuke

"ada apa?" si pengganggu bertanya

"dari tadi kau melamun" lanjutnya

"tak ada apapa" Sasuke kembali menggumam sambil mengembalikan posisinya ke bentuk semula. Satu tangannya Ia letakkan di atas kedua matanya. Menghalau manusia lain yang berdiri di ambang pintu untuk mengetahui kegalauan yang terpancar di kedua matanya. Namun detik kemudian Ia merasakan manusia itu berjalan mendekat tanda usahanya sia-sia.

"siapapun bisa tahu bahwa kau sedang ada apa apa" manusia itu bersuara, membuat Sasuke menghela nafas, bangun dan memandang manusia yang sedari tadi mengganggunya.

Benar. Tak ada yang bisa Ia sembunyikan dari kakaknya. Mereka terlalu dekat hingga pria itu bisa membaca segala ekspresi datar Sasuke. Walau terpisah beberapa tahun tapi itu takkan mengubah rasa kagum Sasuke pada kakaknya, nyatanya hingga saat ini Sasuke masih sangat mengagumi sosok itu. Walau pria itu telah merebut apa yang diperjuangkan Sasuke tapi tidak. Ia tak bisa membenci kakaknya.

"kau ingat Sakura?" suara datar Sasuke memecah keheningan

"gadis berambut merah muda itu?" Itachi merespon dengan nada tanya.

Otaknya mengingat gadis cantik yang sangat mencolok dengan rambut merah muda dan mata emerald yang selalu berada di sekitar Sasuke. Gadis yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai adik.

"Hn" gumaman Sasuke terdengar

"kalian putus?" kalimat Itachi membuat Sasuke kembali menghela nafas kasar "kami bahkan tak pernah pacaran" alis Itachi terangkat

"lalu apa masalahnya?" Itachi bertanya dengan nada sedikit gusar. Ia lelah berputar-putar. Namun selanjutnya hanya diam. Sasuke tak menjawab.

"apa Sakura menolakmu?" kini Itachi yang memecah keheningan. Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, bukan Sasuke yang ditolak tapi Sasukelah yang berkali-kali menolak.

"Oh aku tahu, kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu tapi kau tak tahu caranya?" Itachi kembali bersuara dan Sasuke kembali menggeleng pelan.

Tidak. Ia tidak ingin menyatakan perasaan. Lagi pula perasaan apa yang harus Ia nyatakan. Ia hanya tidak suka melihat Sakura tersenyum kepada yang lain. Ia tak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa besok Sakura akan berstatus sebagai pacar yang lain.

"Oh Tuhan Sasuke berhenti berputar-putar. Lalu apa masalahmu?" Itachi benar-benar tak tahan menghadapi kepribadian adiknya yang tak bisa diajak berkomunikasi.

Dasar tsundure. Batin Itachi

"besok Sakura akan kencan dan aku tak suka itu" Sasuke berucap dengan nada datar, namun cukup membuat sudut bibir Itachi berkedut. Oh adiknya sedang cemburu rupanya.

"kau cemburu?" Itachi menyuarakan pikirannya "Tidak. Aku tidak cemburu" Sasuke mengelak

"itu cemburu namanya Sasuke" Itachi kembali menggoda, kali ini Sasuke hanya diam. Mungkin. Mungkin dia memang cemburu

"lalu aku harus apa?" nada datar itu berganti dengan nada frustasi

"katakan apa yang kau rasakan. Katakan kalau kau menyukainya" selanjutnya keduanya terdiam. Sasuke tak merespon kalimat kakaknya dan Itachi tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Maka Itachi berdiri, berjalan keluar kamar adiknya.

"Itachi-nii" suara Sasuke terdengar, membuat langkah Itachi terhenti dan menoleh

"terima kasih" Ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis "Hn. Semoga sukses besok" kalimat itu mengiringi kepergian Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tampak berpikir.

'katakan kalau kau menyukainya' terngiang kembali kata-kata kakaknya tapi apakah Ia menyukai Sakura? Apakah yang seperti ini yang dibilang cinta? Dia tak merasakan debaran menggila saat Sakura di dekatnya, seperti yang orang-orang kata-katakan sebagai gejala cinta. Jantungnya juga tidak mengalami perubahan kecepatan saat gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

Hanya saja. Ia hanya merasa nyaman akan keberadaan gadis itu di sekitarnya seakan semua yang terjadi memang benar. Seakan memang seharusnya gadis itu berada di dekatnya.

Lalu kembali pertanyaan itu kembali mencuat. Apakah yang seperti itu dibilang cinta?

0oo0

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Beberapa menit lagi Gaara akan menjemputnya. Mereka akan berkencan. Kencan pertama Sakura.

Dulu … dulu sekali, Sakura selalu berkhayal bagaimana jika Sasuke membalasnya maka mereka akan berkencan. Bahkan Sakura sudah mengkhayalkan tempat-tempat yang akan Ia kunjungi. Sakura sudah berkhayal bagaimana mereka akan bergandengan tangan, berjalan di hamparan kelopak-kelopak Sakura. Sakura sudah berkhayal bagaimana …

Benar, itu yang salah. Kenapa Sakura mengkhayalkannya? Bukankah tidak ada khayalan yang jadi kenyataan. Sang emerald menatap sosok di cermin yang tersenyum miris.

Suara Ibunya menyapa telinga Sakura. Gadis itu menatap sosok di cermin sekali lagi sebelum berjalan menemui sosok yang mungkin akan merubah hari-harinya.

Namun yang berada di balik pintu bukan merah seperti yang dipikirkan Sakura beberapa detik yang lalu. Maka Sakura hanya mematung, tubuhnya tak bergerak begitu pun sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya.

Sosok itu tidak tersenyum, tidak juga bersuara. Beberapa detik mereka hanya berdiri di ambang pintu saling menatap hingga suara ibunya terdengar

"Sakura kenapa diam saja? Kalian tidak jadi berkencan?" Wanita paruh bayah itu berucap sambil tersenyum memandang kedua remaja yang masih terdiam di ambang pintu. Kini Ia tahu penyebab putrinya sudah berkasak kusuk sejak pagi bahkan di hari libur.

"Bibi kami pergi dulu" Sasuke menyadari mulutnya berucap pamit lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura yang masih berpegang di daun pintu. Sentuhan itu seakan membuat Sakura tersadar "aku-" tenggorokan Sakura kering "aku ambil sepatu dulu" Sakura menyadari kakinya melangkah masuk, mengambil sepatu dan terburu-buru memakainya.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kenapa Ia tak menolak saat laki-laki itu menariknya. Kenapa Ia tak mengelak saat Ibunya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan berkencan. Kenapa Ia dengan mudahnya masuk ke mobil laki-laki ini?

Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Ah Gaara. Pria itu pasti sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Maka Sakura mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengirim pesan singkat bahwa Gaara tak usah menjemputnya, menyuruh pria itu menunggu di suatu tempat, bahwa Ia akan terlambat. Tak butuh puluhan detik, Gaara membalasnya 'ada apa?' dua kata singkat itu menyadarkan Sakura tentang situasinya saat ini. Benar. Ini salah.

"Sasuke berhenti" mulut Sakura berucap. Namun yang mengemudi mengabaikan, seakan Ia tak mendengar.

"Sasuke berhenti atau aku loncat" sontak kepala pria itu menoleh lalu segera menepikan mobilnya. Selanjutnya mereka terdiam.

"Bicaralah. Kupikir ada yang ingin kau bicarakan" namun Sasuke tetap diam, onyxnya masih menatap ke depan. Sakura menghela nafas kasar

"Oh Tuhan sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan" suara Sakura terdengar diiringi dengan suara pintu mobil yang berusaha Ia buka. Tapi tidak. Pria egois itu menguncinya.

"Sasuke buka pintunya" Sakura kembali bersuara-tidak-kali ini gadis itu berteriak. Namun tetap, pria itu tetap diam. Maka kembali Sakura menghela nafas-tidak-gadis itu sedang mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Sasuke hari ini aku ada janji dengan Gaara dan sekarang aku sudah terlambat. Gaara pasti sudah lama menungguku" Sakura berucap pelan, mencoba bernegosiasi dengan pria bisu di sampingnya.

"Sasuke sebenarnya ad-"

"kau tidak mencintainya" suara lirih pria itu membuat Sakura menggantung kalimatnya. Apa Ia tidak salah dengar?

"kau tidak mencintainya Sakura" kalimat itu diulang dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

Tidak Ia tidak salah dengar. Kalimat itu memang diucapkan Sasuke. Tapi apa maksudnya? Sakura baru akan merespon sebelum suara 'cklek' pertanda pintu mobil itu tidak lagi terkunci.

Beberapa detik Sakura tetap diam hingga Ia menyadari bahwa Ia sudah sangat terlambat. Sakura menggenggam tasnya, membuka pintu mobil, satu kakinya telah turun.

"Sakura" lagi pria itu bersuara, entah mengapa nadanya terdengar begitu frustasi "jangan menerimanya" dua kata yang terucap selanjutnya membuat emerald Sakura membesar.

Namun gadis itu tak berpaling, tetap turun, melangkah pergi, seakan Ia tak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Dan sang onyx hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung gadisnya yang perlahan melangkah menjauh.

0ooo0

Sasuke tak tahu bahwa akan ada hari di mana Ia tak ingin melangkah keluar. Ada hari di mana Ia sangat membenci sekolah. Bukan. Ia bukannya membenci pelajaran, otaknya cerdas, tanpa mengurasnya pun Ia bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus.

Ia hanya membenci situasi yang harus Ia hadapi di sekolah. Ia membenci bertemu dengan manusia-manusia yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Tidak. Sasuke tidak membenci teman-temannya.

Ia hanya … Oh jujurlah faktanya Sasuke membenci kemungkinan bahwa gadisnya telah berstatus pacar orang.

Namun pria itu tetap melangkah memasuki bangunan tempatnya menuntut ilmu tiga tahun terakhir. Sang Onyx menangkap sesuatu yang janggal, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Dua orang manusia berbeda gender yang sedang berada dalam mobil merah. Telihat keduanya hanya saling tersenyum hingga sang pria mendekatkan wajah dan sang gadis hanya diam. Sang onyx bersembunyi dibalik kelopak, tak ingin melihat adegan selanjutnya. Rasa nyeri yang benar-benar sakit menderanya.

Sasuke tak tahu bahwa sakitnya akan sesakit ini. Ia merasa marah …. Marah tak tahu pada siapa. Mungkin pada angin yang terasa sedang mengejeknya. Mungkin pada kerikil-kerikil tajam yang menghalangi jalannya. Atau mungkin pada dua manusia yang sedang menyatukan bibir dalam mobil merah, seperti yang terbayang dalam otak Sasuke.

Amarah Sasuke dirasakan oleh seluruh entitas di sekitarnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sang onyx mendelik tajam pada setiap manusia yang menatapnya. Aura membunuh menguar dari sel-sel tubuhnya, seakan menusuk setiap makhluk bernyawa yang Ia lewati.

Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Beranjak. Bahkan bernafas. Seakan semua oksigen diraup oleh sosok yang berjalan. Hawa dingin pagi itu terasa hingga sang pangerang memasuki kediamannya.

"Woe Teme" bagai matahari, Naruto datang mengusir hawa dingin yang sedari tadi dirasakan para penghuni kelas 3A. Pria pirang itu berjalan mendekati sahabatnya yang sedang menutup mata, pertanda tak ingin diganggu.

"jadi kemarin apa kau menculik Sakura?" satu kalimat tanya yang dilayangkan Naruto sontak membuat mata Sasuke terbuka dan langsung memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada si penanya.

Tapi ini Naruto. Manusia yang sudah beratus kali menghadapi tatapan membunuh sang Uchiha. Tapi Ia tahu, tatapan itu berarti mungkin sahabatnya telah kehilangan gadisnya.

Naruto hanya menepuk bahu Sasuke sambil tersenyum seperti biasa lalu melangkah keluar dan kembali hawa mencekam memenuhi kelas 3A.

Sasuke masih terdiam di sana sambil menutup mata. Ia dapat mendengar teman-temannya satu persatu memasuki kelas, pertanda kelas akan dimulai. Ia juga merasakan bahwa manusia yang menjadi penyebab hari buruknya telah berada di kelas. Ia juga mendengar sayup-sayup suara mengantuk teman jeniusnya.

Namun itu tak merubah mood Sasuke maka kala Kakakshi-sensei telah berada di ambang pintu Ia melangkahkan kaki berjalan keluar. Mengabaikan suara maki gurunya yang samar terdengar. Mengabaikan seluruh atensi yang berpusat padanya melayangkan tanya 'ada apa'. Mengabaikan emerald yang juga menatapnya khawatir. Tentu seluruh penghuni Konoha High School pagi itu merasakan 'ada yang salah dengan Uchiha Sasuke'

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

Cepat tidaknya update tergantung dari banyaknya yang review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Note: Aku ngga tahu apa yang salah dengan Chapter 6 tp review nya dikit banget. Aku harap Chapter ini bisa memuskan reader.

aku mau curhat dikit, skrg aku udah kerja dan tempatnya jauh bgt dr kampung aku, masih d indonesia sih tp d luar provinsi. Di sini aku g kenel siapa siapa, ad sih 2 senior d jurusan aku yg jg lulus tp sumpah itu senior beneran g nganggep gw ad, wajar sih dulu waktu d ospek angkatan gw memberontak gitu makannya senior pada sinis k angkatan aku.

Hiks ... hiks... gw harus ngrubah kepribadian yg tdinya cerewet jd pendiem krn emang gw cerewetnya sm org yg gw kenal aja. Sorry gue curhat, d sini gw g punya siapa-siapa yg bisa dcurhatin makannya ... setiapa ad waktu kosong, pasti aku kerjaannya sama hp doang n ngebaca review kalian makannya sedih bgt pas reviewnya dikit.

so here we go. Happy reading guys, jangan lupa review

Emeraldnya menatap ke sana ke mari, menelisik setiap sudut sekolah, mencari entitas suatu sosok yang sedari tadi menghilang. Tasnya masih ada berarti sosok itu masih berada di sekolah. Sakura bertanya dan bertanya pertanyaan yang sama 'kau lihat Sasuke' namun tak ada, tak ada yang tahu. Maka kakinya melangkah ke kantin, tampat mereka biasa berkumpul. Para sahabatnya telah di sana. Tapi tidak. Sosok yang dicari tidak ada.

Ia tahu bahwa sosok itu sedang tak baik-baik saja sedari pagi. Ia tahu sosok itu sedang marah-marah yang mungkin benar-benar marah. Selama delapan tahun mereka saling mengenal, Sakura sudah tahu arti dari semua ekspresi sosok itu. Walaupun semua terlihat datar di mata orang lain tapi Sakura mengetahui bahwa ekspresi yang dipasang pria itu tadi pagi benar-benar lain. Ekspresi marah, terluka dan frustasi.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada khawatir, menyadari sedari tadi gadis itu hanya mengacak-ngacak bekalnya. Sakura hanya tersenyum, tanpa bersuara. Semua orang di meja itu menyadari ada sosok yang hilang namun mereka tetap diam karena sang merah muda juga tak kunjung bertanya. Maka siang itu, mereka lewati dengan diam. Naruto seperti sedang kehabisan bahan candaan dan Ino juga tidak mempunyai sesuatu untuk diperdebatkan sedangkan Gaara Ia tahu bahwa kehadirannyalah yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Sasuke sudah pulang" Shikamaru bersuara membuat Sakura yang sedari berjalan dalam diam berpaling padanya "dia menyuruhku membawakan tasnya" sambung Shikamaru

"boleh aku yang bawa tasnya" Ucap Sakura yang dibalas anggukan Shikamaru.

Sakura melangkah keluar kelas sambil menenteng tas Sasuke. Ia berjalan cepat, tak ingin bertemu dengan sosok yang selalu mengantarnya pulang. Tapi apa. Sosok itu sudah di sana, berdiri di samping mobil merah menunggunya. Maka Sakura mencoba tersenyum, lalu berjalan mendekat. Toh Ia tak bisa bersembunyi lagi

"Gaara. Kita tak bisa pulang bersama hari ini" Sakura berucap begitu Ia berdiri setengah meter di depan Gaara. Gaara hanya diam, mata jadenya melirik benda yang dibawa Sakura yang siapapun tahu itu milik siapa.

"aku akan mengantarmu. Masuklah" Gaara membalas, membuat Sakura tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi

"Tap-"

"Masuklah Sakura. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Sasuke" dan Sakura pasrah, tak tahu harus apa lagi maka Ia tetap masuk di mobil Gaara. Tangannya mencekram erat tas Sasuke di dadanya, membuat hidungnya dapat mencium aroma maskulin khas tubuh Sasuke dari benda itu. Tingkahnya sedikit banyak membuat hati pria di sampingnya terasa tercubit tak tahu oleh jari siapa.

Perjalananan itu diliputi keheningan. Mengapa hari ini begitu buruk? Batin Sakura. Mengapa Sasuke bertingkah seperti itu? Seharusnya pria itu tetap tenang seperti biasanya. Seharusnya pria itu tetap mengabaikan sekitarnya.. Apa yang membuat Sasuke berekspresi seperti itu? pertanyaan itu yang paling menggerogoti otak Sakura. Ah satu lagi. Bagaimana dengan Gaara? Bagaimana perasaan pria di sampingnya? Ia tak menutup mata, Ia tahu tingkahnya hari ini pasti menyakiti Gaara. Tapi Ia bisa apa. Ia tak bisa tenang, menyadari bahwa entitas Sasuke tak tertangkap emeraldnya. Hatinya khawatir, menyadari mungkin penyebab marah pria itu adalah dirinya.

" …ra….sakura" sayup terdengar suara Gaara, membuat Sakura menoleh menatap pria itu dengan wajah bertanya "kita sudah sampai" dan Sakura tersadar sepenuhnya, bahwa mobil Gaara telah berhenti tepat di alamat yang disebutkan Sakura beberapa belas menit yang lalu.

"Sakura bagaimana selanjutnya?" lalu pria itu kembali bersuara, membuat jari-jari Sakura semakin erat mencekram tas Sasuke. Yah bagaimana selanjutnya? Itu juga yang ditanyakan otak Sakura.

"maaf Gaara" Sakura berucap lalu segera keluar dari mobil merah itu, meninggalkan Gaara yang sepertinya masih ingin bersuara. Namun pria itu tahu, mungkin Sakura butuh waktu, waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua ini. Ia memilih berlalu, meninggalkan gadis yang bahkan tak lagi menoleh padanya.

Dan disinilah Sakura berdiri, di depan sebuah pagar rumah yang menjulang tinggi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Sakura sudah mengunjungi bangunan ini berkali-kali. Semua keluarga bahkan pembantu sekali pun telah mengenalnya. Maka kala rambut merah mudanya tertangkap oleh mata salah satu pembantu, Sakura segera dipersilahkan masuk.

"Sakura-chan sudah lama kau tak ke sini" seorang wanita berpenampilan cantik dan elegan menyapanya dengan ramah. Sakura juga membalas dengan senyuman "aku ingin bertemu Sasuke, Bibi"

"Sasuke sepertinya belum pulang Sakura" emerald Sakura meredup yang tertangkap dengan jelas oleh wanita di depannya "Bagaimana kalau Sakura-chan menunggu. Mungkin Sasuke akan pulang sebentar lagi" Wanita itu kembali bersuara, membuat Sakura berpikir. Ini sudah jam 6, apakah tidak terlalu malam kalau Sakura menunggu.

"Nanti bibi yang telpon orang tua Sakura-chan agar mereka tak khawatir" sambungnya lagi. Sakura tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepala membuat wanita di depannya juga tersenyum.

"Nanti kita bisa makan malam bersama. Oh yah Sakura-chan masih ingat Itachi?" Mikoto kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Itachi-nii" Sakura tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasnya. Ia mengingat pria yang 5 tahun lebih tua dari mereka, pria yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai kakak "Itachi sudah pulang, pasti Sasuke tak memberitahumu. Nanti Sakura-chan bisa bertemu dengan Itachi" Sakura semakin semangat.

Mikoto menyadari bagaimana entitas seorang Sakura yang tak bisa dihilangkan dari hidup Sasuke. Gadis itu telah bersama putranya sejak mereka kecil. Gadis itu selalu ada saat Sasuke sakit, saat Sasuke bahagia, atau pun saat anaknya bersedih. Ia tahu bahwa tak ada perempuan lain yang Sasuke biarkan mencampuri kehidupannya selain Sakura. Ia tahu bahwa nama Sakura sering sekali terdengar dalam igauan-igauan malam putranya. Dan Ia tahu bahwa mungkin mereka sedang dalan keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Wajah suntuk Sasuke beberapa minggu terakhir mau tak mau menarik atensinnya, bahkan Suaminya juga menyadari bahwa putranya sedang ada masalah. Dan mungkin salah satu penyebabnya adalah Sakura.

Lalu onyx Mikoto menangkap keberadaan benda yang sedari tadi dipeluk Sakura

"Apa itu tas Sasuke?" Sakura mengangguk "tak biasanya anak itu bolos" Mikoto menggerutu dan Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum.

"apa kalian ada masalah?" kalimat Mikoto selanjutnya membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Apa mereka ada masalah? Tidak. Mereka sedang tidak dalam masalah lagi pula kalau ada masalah, masalah apa. Ia sadar bahwa pria itu marah dan mungkin marah pada dirinya. Tapi bahkan Sakura tak tahu apa salahnya. Sakura hanya diam. Memang. Mungkin mereka sedang ada masalah.

"Sakura-chan, kau tentu yang paling mengenal Sasuke. Anak itu tak pandai mengutarakan perasaannya. Anak itu egois, kata maaf takkan pernah mau Ia katakan" Mikoto berucap pelan sambil menatap emerald Sakura "Jadi kalau Sasuke punya salah, Bibi meminta maafkanlah" lanjutnya lagi. Lama Sakura terdiam. Ini terlalu berat untuk ditanggungnya sendiri.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa dia marah. Bahkan aku tak tahu salahku apa" Sakura berucap dengan nada frustasi, ujung matanya sudah mulai memanas. Mikoto menghela nafas lalu merangkul Sakura ke dalam pelukannya

"berkali-kali aku menyatakan perasaan dan berkali-kali juga Sasuke menolak hiks ….hiks…lalu saat aku mulai menerima pria lain, dia menjadi seperti ini. Aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa salahku hiks….hiks… " Sakura mengungkapkan semua yang dirasakannya diiringi tangisan. Jari-jari Mikoto mengelus pelan helai merah muda gadis itu, berusaha menenangkan. Tapi perlahan Mikoto tersenyum. Ia tahu pusat masalah mereka ada pada Sasuke yang tak mau jujur tentang perasaannya.

"jadi apa Sakura-chan masih menyukai Sasuke?" Mikoto bertanya saat tangisan gadis itu berubah menjadi isakan pelan. Sakura diam yang diartikan 'iya' oleh Mikoto.

"Sakura-chan" suara teriakan menyadarkan mereka berdua. Wajah sedih Sakura berganti dengan senyuman, lalu menghambur ke pelukan sang pemilik suara.

"kau menangis?" Itachi bertanya begitu menyadari pipi gadis di pelukannya basah. Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura baru melepaskan pelukannya saat Ia menyadari bahwa pria itu tak sendiri, ada pria yang jauh lebih tua di sana. Wajah Sakura memerah lalu membungkuk pelan, memberi hormat pada kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn" Fugaku hanya menggumam singkat lalu beralalu diikuti Mikoto, tinggallah hanya Itachi dan Sakura di ruangan itu.

Itachi tahu bahwa pertemuannya dengan sang merah muda hanya kebetulan biasa. Ia tahu bahwa kedatangan seorang Haruno ke rumah Uchiha, tak lain dan tak bukan hanya untuk menemui adiknya. Ia tahu mereka mungkin sedang dalam masalah, wajah frustasi Sasuke dan air mata Sakura menjelaskan segalanya. Mungkin Ia harus sedikit bertindak.

"Sakura, aku harus mandi. Kau tunggu saja di kamar Sasuke" Itachi berucap "tap-"

"sudahlah, aku tahu kalian lagi punya masalah. Aku akan menyuruh Sasuke segera pulang" Itachi berucap kemudian berlalu.

Kini tinggallah Sakura berdiri sendiri di ruang tamu tersebut. Hatinya dilema, antara ingin dan tak ingin memasuki kamar Sasuke. Tentu ini bukan yang pertama kali, mereka-Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto telah berkali-kali memasuki kamar itu, bermain hingga tertidur di dalamnya tapi ini pertama kalinya untuk Sakura. Dengan enggan, tangannya membuka pintu kamar itu dan tampak sebuah kamar bernuansa biru dongker, warna kesukaan pemiliknya. Sakura berjalan masuk, menelisik satu-persatu perubahan pada kamar itu sejak terakhir ia ke sini, nyatanya tak ada satu pun yang berubah.

Sakura duduk di ranjang Sasuke dengan sesekali menghela nafas sambil melirik jam tangannya. Sudah setengah jam dia di sana. Emeraldnya menatap bantal yang juga berwarna biru dongker di dekatnya, dan entah mengapa perasaan mengantuk mendera Sakura hingga tanpa sadar kepala pinknya telah bersandar di atas Sang biru dongker.

0oo0

Sasuke memasuki kamarnya dengan enggan. Kakinya melangkah setapak demi setapak mendekati manusia yang berada di ranjangnya. Matanya menyipit memastikan identitas manusia tersebut dan seketika rasa marah yang tadi mereda kembali menyeruak. Namun rasa marah itu berubah menjadi rasa kagum, kala onix menatap betapa damainya wajah manusia tersebut. Sasuke hanya terdiam, berdiri, mengamati, berpikir, betapa selama ini dia dengan kejamnya mengabaikan keindahan yang selalu berada di sisinya.

Belasan menit telah terlewati. Kini pakaian Sasuke telah berganti menjadi kaos dan celana jeans pendek. Tubuhnya tak lagi berdiri, tapi kini mendekat ke sisi ranjang, duduk di sana, menatap lebih dalam. Pantas saja, Naruto jatuh cinta pada wajah ini. Pantas saja, Lee sampai sakit patah hati setelah ditolak oleh perempuan ini. Pantas saja, teman-temannya memuja gadis ini. Pantas saja, senior-seniornya tak henti mencari perhatiannya. Oh lalu apakah pantas untuk seorang Sasuke menyakitinya berkali-kali? Sebuah pertanyaan menghantam otak cerdas Sasuke.

Onyx Sasuke menelisik sudut demi sudut wajah tersebut, mengamati ciptaan Tuhan yang tak begitu sempurna tapi begitu indah di mata Sasuke. Ia tak bisa menghentikan tangannya yang kini terulur ingin menyentuh wajah sang gadis, merasakan wajah yang selalu tersenyum padanya, wajah yang dulu sangat mencintainya, wajah yang telah berkali-kali Ia buat basah. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Sasuke berada pada jarak sedekat ini. Dulu, berkali-kali gadis ini ingin mendekat tapi Sasuke segera membangun tembok setinggi tingginya hingga gadis itu kembali mundur, berkali-kali gadis ini ingin menyentuhnya tapi onyx Sasuke segera menatap tajam. Sasuke tak memungkiri bahwa jantungnya kini berdetak lebih cepat, membuat dadanya berdebar-debar, menyalurkan hasrat ingin menyentuh gadis ini lebih jauh. Oh benar, Ia telah jatuh cinta.

Gadis itu bergerak, menggeliat, membuat Sasuke sontak berdiri dan memasang ekspresi datar. Hanya perlu beberapa detik hingga kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka, menampakkan sang emerald yang kini menatap sosok yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sasuke-kun" lirih sang gadis, masih mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang bercerai berai, masih ingin memastikan apakah sosok yang tertangkap netranya nyata atau hanya ilusi. Emeraldnya kini menatap langit-langit kamar dan ketika kesadarannya telah penuh, sontak gadis itu bangun terduduk, sambil menatap horror Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" gadis itu kembali bersuara, namun dengan nada tercekat.

"Hn" gumaman khas Sasuke terdengar. Gadis itu bangkit dari ranjang sambil membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut karena tertidur. Innernya mengutuk dirinya sendiri, bagaimana mungkin Ia tertidur di ranjang orang lain, terlebih di ranjang manusia seperti Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, aku…." Gadis itu bersuara namun terhenti saat lidahnya tak bisa mengurai seutas kalimat pun.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?" Sasuke bersuara dengan nada datar, seperti biasanya. Sungguh dalam hati, Sasuke ingin merubah nada suaranya menjadi lebih lembut tapi apa daya Ia seorang Uchiha, nada datar saat Ia berbicara mungkin adalah warisan turun temurun di setiap generasi Uchiha.

"aku….aku membawa kan tasmu Sasuke" gadis itu meraih benda yang menjadi alasan kedatangannya, benda yang tanpa Ia sadari sedari tadi Ia peluk, sampai Ia bawa tidur. Sasuke hanya menatap datar tas dan wajah Sakura secara bergantian selama beberapa detik lalu Ia menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil meraih benda yang disodorkan Sakura. Apa hanya ini alasan Sakura menemuinya? Batin Sasuke.

"kenapa kau bolos?" pertanyaan yang sedari tadi mengganggu Sakura terucap. Untuk beberapa detik Sasuke terdiam, lalu kembali bersuara "Hn aku ada urusan" selanjutnya keduanya terdiam, hanyut dalam keheningan. Sungguh, bukan itu jawaban yang Sakura inginkan, Ia tahu bahwa pasti ada alasan lain, alasan yang mungkin berhubungan dengan kedatangan Sasuke sebelum Ia berkencan dengan Gaara.

"kau tidak mau pulang?" suara datar Sasuke memecah keheningan, tapi bukan nadanya yang menyakiti hati Sakura, sungguh Ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan nada itu. Kalimatnya yang membuat Sakura kembali merasakan nyeri, seakan Sasuke mengusirnya, seolah-olah pria itu terganggu akan kehadirannya. Benar. ini salah Sakura. Nyeri yang Ia rasakan adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Bukankah Ia sudah menyerah, lalu mengapa Ia di sini. Apakah Sakura ingin kembali mengulang cerita? Merasakan kembali rasa sakitnya? Bodoh, otaknya sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin Sasuke bolos karena marah padanya, marah akan kedekatannya dengan Gaara, mengingat perkataan Sasuke tempo hari.

Detik selanjutnya Sakura mencoba tersenyum "Oh iya, aku sudah mau pulang, ini juga sudah malam" dan sakura segera mengambil tasnya, melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa keluar, mencoba menahan tangis. Kakinya melewati para pembantu yang memasang wajah heran melihat Sakura berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menyeka wajahnya yang basah, melewati keluarga Uchiha yang sedang makan malam, bahkan Ia mengabaikan panggilan Mikoto dan tatapan khawatir Itachi. Sakura hanya ingin keluar dari sini.

Sakura tak tahu bahwa pria yang ditinggalkannya tengah tersungkur frustasi, tangannya melempar apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya. Sakura tak mendengar suara gaduh barang pecah dari kamar yang ditinggalkan. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara berkomunikasi dengan manusia berjenis kelamin perempuan. Mereka terlalu sensitive, terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Sungguh, tadi Sasuke tak bermaksud seperti itu, Ia tak bermaksud mengusir gadis itu, justru Ia ingin mengantar Sakura seandainya Sakura ingin pulang. Tapi respon Sakura di luar ekspektasi Sasuke, Ia terlalu mengetahui Sakura hingga dapat membaca bahwa Sakura merasa tersakiti dan Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang menahan tangis.

"ada apa dengan kamar ini?" sebuah suara menyapa Sasuke. Itachi menelisik kamar yang lebih bisa disebut kapal pecah.

"ada apa dengan Sakura?" Itachi kembali bersuara, sang adik hanya bangkit berdiri lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, hidungnya menyesap aroma manis yang melekat di ranjang, aroma tubuh Sakura. Aroma yang anehnya dapat meredam amarah Sasuke.

"aku tak tahu….aku tak mengerti" Itachi menghembuskan nafas kasar lalu berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"kau harus jujur, Sasuke. Katakan kalau kau menyukainya" Itachi kembali bersuara

"Dia sudah punya pacar" kening Itachi berkerut "tapi dari yang kulihat dia masih menyukaimu" dan Sasuke terdiam. Benar, mungkin gadis itu masih gadisnya. Hanya saja Sasuke selalu menolak hingga dengan sendirinya gadis itu menjauhkan diri dan terjatuh pada pria lain yang sedikit mirip dirinya. Suara kikikan terdengar di telinga Sasuke, sontak Ia memandang Itachi yang tengah tertawa

"apa keadaanku ini lucu buatmu?" Sasuke mendelik, Itachi menghentikan tawanya

"yah kau sangat lucu adikku. Sejak kecil aku merasa bahwa di antara kita berdua, kaulah yang sangat mewarisi sifat kakek bahkan ayah. Namun aku tidak melihat itu sekarang. Ingat kita ini Uchiha, Sasuke dan seorang Uchiha takkan pernah kalah. Bahkan jika barang itu sudah ada yang punya, kau hanya perlu merebutnya secara paksa" Sasuke tertunduk. Benar, ini sangat bukan dirinya. Namun bayang-bayang saat gaara dan sakura akan berciuman kembali terngiang.

"mereka berciuman" Sasuke bergumam, yang entah kenapa terdengar jelas di telinga Itachi

"Oh dasar, kukira kau lebih dewasa dari mereka. Terus kenapa kalau mereka berciuman, kau Cuma perlu mencucinya dengan lidahmu dan menciumnya lagi" sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Itachi. Namun pria itu hanya terkekeh sambil menatap adiknya yang sedikit memerah

"Oh jangan bilang kau membayangkannya Sasuke" dan bantal kembali mendarat di wajah Itachi yang masih cekikikan.

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Itachi berhenti tertawa dan menatap adiknya prihatin, bersyukur bahwa masa remajanya lebih indah dari Sasuke.

"aku tak tahu bahwa adikku sangat bodoh" tak ada lagi bantal yang terlempar, Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan jengkel "aku serius Itachi"

"katakan maaf untuk segala kesalahan yang kau lakukan selama ini. Lalu bilang kau menyukainya dan akhiri dengan sebuah ciuman. Aku yakin dia pasti menerimamu" Itachi berucap dengan nada penuh percayadiri. Sasuke terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna kalimat kakaknya, yah tak bisa dipungkiri kakaknya lebih ahli dalam bidang seperti ini dibanding Sasuke.

"kalau perlu miliki dia sepenuhnya segera setelah kalian jadian" Itachi berbisik tepat di telinga Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam yang hanya dibalas senyum miring kakaknya

"aku tidak mesum, seperti kau Itachi" Sasuke bersuara, setelah mencerna sempurna kalimat kakaknya "itu dibutuhkan Sasuke, untuk membuat kita para lelaki lebih yakin dan tentunya untuk mengikat mereka" Itachi masih berbisik. Sasuke kembali menatap tajam kakaknya, berpikir, bagaimana sebenarnya model pacaran zaman sekarang? Apakah mereka harus melakukan 'itu' baru bisa dikatakan cinta? Tidak Shikamaru, tidak Itachi. Merepotkan. Lalu apakah Ia juga harus melakukannya dengan Sakura?

"Oh sudahlah, aku mau tidur" Sasuke menghela nafas kasar lalu menutup mata, diikuti Itachi yang juga menghela nafas kasar sambil menatap adiknya prihatin selama beberapa detik lalu memutuskan beranjak dari sana.

"Sakura….kau membuatku gila" gumam Sasuke

OoooO

Sakura masih berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam, sambil sesekali menyeka wajahnya yang basah. Demi Tuhan, ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya. Tapi mengapa masih begitu sakit?

"…ra…..Sakura" samar-samar terdengar sebuah suara, membuat Sakura sontak menoleh kea rah sebuah mobil merah. Sakura tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Gaara, sang pengemudi mobil merah memanggilnya.

Gaara memandang sendu Sakura yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingnya. Gadis itu tersenyum namun matanya berkaca-kaca, gadis itu tertawa mengatakan 'tidak ada apaapa' tapi sebutir liquid kembali jatuh dari matanya. Apa yang harus Gaara lakukan pada gadis di sampingnya?

"Sudahlah Gaara, sungguh ini sudah biasa"

Yah mungkin bagi gadis itu, ini sudah biasa tapi bagi Gaara, ini bukan hal yang biasa. Gaara tak tahu bahwa benar ada kisah cinta seperti ini, bahwa benar akan ada manusia yang tetap mencinta walaupun telah disakiti berkali-kali. Gaara pikir hati Sakura akan menjadi miliknya, setelah Ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi, tidak. Gadis itu dating terlambat pada hari kencan mereka, mengatakan suatu alasan yang jelas Gaara tahu adalah sebuah kebohongan, wajahnya hari itu mengatakan segalanya. Tapi gadis itu tidak menolak, hanya meminta waktu untuk menimbang kembali, dan Gaara pikir waktu yang Ia beri sudah cukup. Hati gadis itu tetap miliki Uchiha.

"Sakura" suara Gaara memecah keheningan. Sakura hanya menolehkan wajah, tanpa bersuara

"ayo berpacaran" emerald Sakura melebar

"aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku, tapi tak apa" Sakura menahan nafas "jika kau mau, aku akan berusaha membuatmu mencintaiku dan berusahalah melihatku Sakura" Sakura masih diam

"Sunggu, aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti ini" jemari Gaara membelai wajah Sakura yang terasa lembab bekas air mata.

Lama mereka berada dalam posisi hanya saling menatap, hingga tangan Sakura terangkat menggenggam tangan Gaara di wajahnya dan tersenyum

"Gaara bantu aku" setitik liquid kembali terjatuh di wajah Sakura

"Bantu aku mencintaimu"

TBC

Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

.

.

Note: Maaf banget buat semua yang nungguin update fic ini. Idenya ngga muncul, ditambah muncul beberapa masalah di tempatkku kerja. Itu semua nyita waktu dan pikiran, jadi deh fic ini terlantarkan.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading Guys! Jangan lupa review

.

.

Sasuke berjalan memasuki Konoha High School. Hari ini Ia bertekad untuk mengajak gadis itu bicara, Ia akan meminta maaf dan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura. Persetan dengan pria merah yang terus menempel pada gadisnya. Persetan jika gadis itu telah berstatus pacar seseorang. Sejak awal Sakura adalah miliknya dan pada akhirnya pun Sakura tetap harus jadi miliknya. Ini ceritanya dengan Sakura dan Gaara hanya orang ketiga yang memberi bumbu dalam hubungan mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama. Onyx Sasuke segera menemukan gadis berkepala merah muda yang sedang berjalan bersama si merah. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke mengepalkan tangan dan menggeram, terlebih saat melihat kedua tangan manusia itu saling bertautan. Tidak. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh miliknya. Maka Sasuke berjalan cepat, mendekati kedua sosok tersebut.

"Sakura" Sasuke memanggil dengan nada datar dan tajam, membuat yang dipanggil dan pria di sampingnya sontak menoleh. Emerald Sakura terlihat melebar begitu bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura bersuara dengan nada tercekat. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya pria itu menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke mencoba mengulas sebuah senyum, yang langsung hilang ketika melihat tangan kedua manusia di depannya bertautan semakin erat. Sakura menahan nafas, Ia tahu apa yang ditatap Sasuke. Ia ingin melepaskan tapi Gaara semakin kuat menggenggamnya, membuatnya pasrah.

"Aku punya urusan dengan Sakura" Sasuke berucap sambil menatap Gaara tajam yang juga dibalas Gaara dengan tak kalah tajamnya. Jelas sekali bahwa kedua pria itu sangat tidak akur.

"Urusan apa?" Gaara merespon dengan nada tak suka "urusan ku dengan Sakura, bukan denganmu" Sasuke membalas dengan nada angkuh

"Sekarang Sakura adalah pacarku. Urusan Sakura adalah urusanku" Gaara menyeringai, Ia sengaja menekan kata pacar untuk membuat pria itu tahu bahwa Ia telah kalah. Gaara dapat melihat emosi di wajah Sasuke sesaat sebelum kembali dengan ekspresi datar.

"Lalu?" Sasuke bersuara "aku tak peduli dengan sebuah status, kenyataannya adalah aku mengenal Sakura jauh lebih dulu dibanding dirimu" nada Sasuke semakin angkuh,

"Lalu?" Gaara menyeringai "aku tak peduli seberapa lama kau mengenal Sakura, kenyataannya Sakura telah memilihku dan aku tak suka milikku bersama orang lain" Gaara kembali menyeringai. Tangannya tak lagi menggenggam Sakura, namun berpindah ke pinggang gadis itu sambil menariknya merapat.

Sasuke terdiam, namun jelas emosi di wajahnya sangat nampak. Kalau bisa, Ia ingin menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Kalau bisa, Ia sangat ingin menghancurkan jari-jari Gaara yang seenaknya menyentuh gadisnya. Kalau bisa, Ia ingin merobek mulut Gaara yang seenak jidat mengklaim miliknya. Kalau bisa, Ia ingin membunuh pria di depannya sekarang juga.

Sakura terdiam kaku. Ia ingin bersuara, tapi tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sungguh, Ia tak nyaman dengan jari-jari Gaara di pinggangnya. Sungguh, Ia sangat ingin melepasnya. Tapi Tidak, Sakura sudah bertekad. Sudah terlalu banyak luka di hatinya, Ia tak ingin menambah lagi. Walaupun mungkin Ia takkan bahagia setidaknya Ia tidak tersakiti.

Sakura tahu, pria di depannya sedang marah, marah akan sebab yang Sakura tak ingin percayai. Pria itu frustasi, marah dan cemburu seakan akan Sakura adalah miliknya yang direbut orang lain. Tapi Sakura tak ingin berharap, cukup sudah harapannya yang pupus selama 8 tahun. Ia sudah cukup berjuang. Sekali lagi, Ia ingin hidup dalam mode aman, jika tak bisa bahagia cukup baginya untuk tidak disakiti.

Ke tiga manusia tersebut masih berdiri di sana, saling menatap tajam dalam tekanan yang tinggi hingga tiga orang manusia lainnya mendekat, seakan ingin melerai dua pria yang sepertinya akan segera saling membunuh.

"Woa ….woa … ada apa ini?" suara heboh Naruto terdengar, namun tak cukup untuk memalingkan tatapan tajam dua pria di sana. Sebaliknya Sakura segera menatap Naruto, seakan meminta pertolongan. Naruto merangkul Sasuke sok akrab, berusaha mengabaikan suasana tegang di sekitarnya. Safirnya segera menangkap tautan tangan Gaara dan Sakura, membuatnya mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"jadi kalian benar-benar pacaran?" suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Entah ada apa dengan pria itu, bukannya mencairkan suasana malah membuatnya semakin mencekam.

"Hn seperti yang kau lihat" Gaara menjawab, Sakura menunduk.

"akhirnya kau punya pacar juga jidat" suara cempren Ino menambah ketegangan. Sakura mengangkat wajah, mencoba mengulas senyum dan menerima pelukan sahabatnya.

"terimakasih Ino" Sakura berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar biasa saja dan wajah tersenyum. Ia dapat merasakan sepasang onyx itu kini menatapnya tapi Sakura tak ingin memalingkan wajah. Sakura tak melihat bagaimana onyx yang tadinya penuh dengan emosi kini berubah sendu. Sakura tak melihat bagaimana wajah frustasi Sasuke saat ini.

"apa kalian akan terus di sini?!" suara Shikamaru menyadarkan mereka, membuat 6 orang itu perlahan berjalan. Shikamaru dan Ino berjalan paling depan, diikuti Sasuke lalu Gaara dan Sakura, terakhir Naruto.

Sakura menatap nanar punggung yang berjalan di depannya. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan pria itu, yang jelasnya pria itu sedang tak baik. Lalu pria di sampingnya, Sakura tahu bahwa pria di sampingnya juga pasti tengah tersakiti. Gaara jelas tahu bahwa Sakura tak nyaman dengan ini, berulang kali Sakura ingin melepaskan genggamannya namun pria itu menahan. Gaara jelas tahu bahwa Sakura tak mencintainya, lalu untuk apa, untuk apa pria itu melakukan semua ini.

0ooo0

"Sakura" sayup sayup terdengar suara yang familiar memanggil namanya tapi Sakura tetap diam. Ia tak ingin mempercayai bahwa sang pemilik suara memang tengah memanggil.

"Sakura" nada suara itu meninggi dan terdengar semakin mendekat namun Sakura tetap diam, berasumsi bahwa telinganya sedang bermasalah.

"Sakura apakah telingamu sedang bermasalah?" sang pemilik suara tengah berdiri di depannya, memandang datar, sedatar kalimat tanya yang baru saja terucap dari mulutnya. Sakura terdiam, emeraldnya membesar demi menatap Sasuke.

Ini sudah dua kali, sudah dua kali pria itu menyapanya terlebih dahulu dan sungguh, Sakura belum siap. Sakura sungguh sangat tidak terbiasa mendengar pria itu menyebut namanya, mengajaknya berkonversasi. Seakan-akan pria itu lupa bahwa sebelumnya pria itu selalu mengabaikannya, bahwa sebelumnya hanya dirinya yang selalu memanggil, bahwa pria itu sangat tidak suka dengan segala perhatian Sakura.

Sungguh Ia belum siap, dengan debaran jantungnya yang sekarang tengah menggila, dengan deru nafasnya yang semakin memburu dan suara detakan tubuhnya yang jelas dapat Ia dengar. Seakan-akan Ia tengah mengulang memori delapan tahun yang lalu saat dirinya mengalami apa yang mereka sebut 'jatuh cinta'. Oh Sungguh, sepertinya Ia kembali jatuh cinta pada cinta pertamanya.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura berusaha bersuara, menyadarkan manusia yang sepertinya hanya akan tetap menatapnya tanpa suara.

Sakura tak tahu, bahwa apa yang dialaminya juga sedang dialami Sasuke. Pria itu tertegun menatap emerald di depannya, terpana pada wajah cantik pemiliknya. Matanya tengah mengirim impuls-impuls ke seluruh aliran darah, membuat hormone feromon Sasuke menggila, selanjutnya menuju jantung, membuat organ tersebut berdetak lebih cepat. Sasuke tak tahu, bahwa menatap Sakura dengan jarak sedekat ini akan membuatnya tak berkutik sedikitpun.

"Sasuke-kun"Sakura kembali bersuara, mendapati wajah pucat pria di depannya sedikit memerah. Apa pria itu tengah sakit? Tanya Sakura dalam hati, saat Ia sudah bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya walau detakan jantungnya masih terus berpacu.

"Hn" akhirnya Sasuke bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia mengalihkan onyxnya, berpura-pura menatap para penghuni kelas lain yang sepertinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dan Sakura masih menunggu, seingatnya puluhan detik yang lalu pria itu memanggilnya.

Lama mereka terdiam, Sasuke berkacak pinggang sambil menatap ke arah lain sementara Sakura menunggu dengan sabar pria itu bersuara

"apa kau membuatkan ku bekal?" akhirnya pria itu bersuara dengan nada seperti biasanya. Sakura membuka mulut, tanpak ingin menjawab namun beberapa detik berlalu, tak kunjung terdengar suara, mulut sakura kembali tertutup dan kepalanya tertunduk. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi rasanya tidak bisa, Ia tak ingin memberi tahu pria itu bahwa Sakura tak bisa lagi membuatkannya bekal, bahwa itu salah satu cara agar Ia bisa melupakan pria itu.

"apa si merah itu melarangmu membawakanku bekal?" Sasuke kembali bersuara dan seketika kepala Sakura mendongak "Bukan Sasuke, Gaara tak melarangku, hanya saja …." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya "Bagus. Kalau begitu mulai besok kau harus membawakanku lagi bekal" setelah mengucapkan kalimat permintaan yang lebih terdengar seperti kalimat perintah, Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tertegun. Apa mereka baru saja terlibat sebuah pembicaraan? Apa baru saja Sasuke sedang menyuruh membuatkannya makanan? Oh Tuhan, mimpi apa Sakura semalam hingga hal seperti ini bisa terjadi padanya. Sungguh, hal seperti ini hanya terjadi dalam khayalan seorang Sakura dan Sakura yakin, saat ini Ia sedang tak berkhayal.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, sudut-sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat, pria itu tersenyum. Hatinya bersenandung ria, Ia telah selangkah lebih maju. Apapun yang terjadi Sakura akan jadi miliknya, itu janji Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

0oo0

"Dia bertindak" sebuah suara menggema setelah terjadi jeda begitu panjang antara sepasang kekasih tersebut. Sang perempuan menoleh, demi menatap pria yang sekarang berstatus sebagai pacarnya

"siapa?" Sakura menggumam, pertanda merespon "Sasuke" sang pria menjawab dengan nada datar yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas kasar. Sakura diam, Ia bukan perempuan bodoh yang tak mengerti apa maksud Gaara. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti. Ia tahu tindakan apa yang dimaksud Gaara. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus mengakui bahwa Sasuke seperti mulai mendekatinya, pria itu memberikan perhatian yang sedari dulu Sakura inginkan.

"tapi tenang saja Sakura, aku juga takkan melepasmu" Gaara menoleh ke Sakura, tersenyum. Tidak, pria itu menyeringai dan Sakura hanya diam, tak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

Sakura tak mengerti jalan pikiran pria di sampingnya. Gaara jelas tahu bahwa rasa yang seharusnya Sakura bunuh kembali tumbuh kala Sasuke memupuknya. Gaara jelas tahu bahwa perasaan itu diinginkan keduanya. Gaara jelas tahu bahwa dikala rasa itu mekar, dirinya yang akan paling tersakiti. Tapi kenapa? Untuk apa? Apa sebegitu besar rasanya untuk Sakura?

Sakura masih menatap nanar Gaara. Emeraldnya seperti melihat dirinya di masa lalu. Dirinya yang rela disakiti berkali-kali untuk rasa yang disebut cinta. Dirinya yang tetap tersenyum, walaupun hatinya tengah menangis. Lalu apakah Sakura juga rela menyekiti pria ini seperti apa yang Sasuke lakukan padanya di masa lalu?

Tidak. Sakura tidak ingin seperti itu. Tak bisa Ia pungkiri, bahwa Gaara juga punya tempat khusus di hatinya. Pria itu pernah membuat berdebar, membuat wajahnya memerah, membuatnya tersenyum dan pria itu pernah menghapus air matanya. Satu yang tak pernah pria Uchihanya lakukan. Sakura tak bisa mengabaikan setiap detik yang Gaara luangkan untuknya. Yah tak bisa, walau bisa Sakura tetap tak ingin. Sekali lagi, Gaara punya tempat khusus di hatinya.

"kau ingin kubuatkan bekal untuk makan siang?" Sakura bersuara membuat Gaara sontak menoleh dan tersenyum "besok aku akan buat bekal lagi, kau ingin dibuatkan apa?" Sakura kembali bersuara dan senyuman Gaara semakin melebar "apapun yang kau buat pasti kumakan Sakura" dan Sakura tak bisa mencegah rona merah yang muncul di pipinya, gadis itu menunduk sambil tersenyum.

Mengapa hari ini wajahnya mudah sekali memerah?

0ooo0

Hari ini berjalan seperti kemarin. Pagi-pagi sekali, Gaara menelpon, lalu menjemput kekasihnya, membukakan pintu mobil layaknya seorang putri, memasangkan seatbelt. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, tersenyum, sambil menyebunyikan wajahnya yang sudah dipastikan tengah memerah.

"aku penasaran tentang sesuatu?" Gaara memulai percakapan. Sakura menoleh, wajahnya tak lagi memerah "Hm, penasaran apa?" terjadi jeda beberapa detik, membuat Sakura juga semakin penasaran tentang apa yang ingin diucapkan Gaara. Gaara menoleh, menatap kekasihnya "aku penasaran bagaimana bisa kau terlihat cantik setiap hari" dan hati Sakura bagai dihujam ribuan panah asmara. Gadis itu kembali menunduk, wajahnya bukan hanya merona tapi benar-benar memerah, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Gaara kembali focus dengan jalanan, tapi Ia tahu kekasihnya tengah tersipu malu. Butuh keberanian besar untuk seorang Gaara mengungkapkan hal seperti itu, walau pun terdengar seperti gombalan tapi itu berasal dari lubuk hati Gaara yang paling dalam. Ia memuja, mengagumi dan akan selalu terpesona pada Sakura, pada wajahnya, pada emereladnya, pada jidat lebarnya, pada bibirnya, pada- ah pada seluruh yang ada pada Sakura. Selanjutnya mereka terdiam, sibuk dengan debaran masing-masing.

"jadi apa kau benar-benar membuatkan ku bekal?" Gaara kembali membuka pembicaraan, menoleh dan seketika menemukan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum padanya sambil mengangguk. Gaara juga tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"kalau begitu, kau harus berjanji padaku" Sakura masih tersenyum, menunggu kalimat Gaara selanjutnya "hanya diriku yang boleh memakan masakanmu" dan senyum Sakura memudar. Emeraldnya masih menatap Gaara yang sepertinya tak menyadari perubahan raut wajahnya. Sungguh, Sakura ingin bersuara, menyangga, bahwa Ia tak bisa, bahwa Ia telah berjanji juga pada orang lain, tapi-tidak.

Sekarang Gaara adalah pacarnya. Adalah hal wajar ketika pria itu tak ingin kekasihnya memasak untuk orang lain. Dan memang seharusnya seperti itu. Tak seharusnya, Sakura membuatkan bekal untuk orang lain yang bukan siapa-siapanya. Tak seharusnya, Sakura memasak makanan untuk orang yang bahkan sering menolak makanannya. Yah, tak seharusnya. Ia menyangga kalimat kekasihnya. Maka sisa perjalanan tersebut dilalui keduanya dalam diam.

Gaara bukan pria bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa pria itu telah sadar. Bahwa apa yang disia-siakannya selama ini sangatlah berharga. Sasuke sepertinya mulai menyadari perasaan itu saat Sakura menjauh. Pria itu mulai bertindak. Dan bekal adalah salah satu perantaranya. Tapi Tidak. Gaara takkan pernah membiarkan kesempatan itu terbuka. Terlalu banyak air mata Sakura yang tumpah karena Sasuke. Jika pun kali ini cinta Sakura berbalas, itu tak sepadan dengan kesedihan yang pria itu torehkan. Dan Gaara ingin Sasuke sedikit merasakan sakitnya. Sakit yang dialami gadisnya selama 8 tahun.

Dalam cinta segitiga ini. Gaara mungkin akan menjadi pemeran antagonisnya. Gaara jelas tahu bahwa kedua hati itu sebenarnya saling mencinta. Tapi biarlah sekali ini, Ia menjadi pria egois. Ia ingin tetap mengikat Sakura, memiliki gadis itu secara status walaupun hatinya jelas tahu hati Sakura milik siapa. Jika pun nanti, Ia kalah. Tak apa. Setidaknya Sakura pernah tersenyum untuknya, Sakura pernah merona dengan kata-katanya dan Gaara yakin, Sakura pernah berdebar karenanya walaupun Gaara juga jelas yakin debaran untuk Sasuke jauh lebih tinggi frekuensinya. Biarlah. Setidaknya, Ia pernah merasakan, bersama dengan gadis di sampingnya.

0ooo0

"Sasuke-kun" Sapaan pertama Sakura setelah beberapa bulan terakhir. Pria yang disapanya menoleh, menatap gadis yang tengah menyodorkan kotak bekal biru dongker kepadanya. Gadis yang sepertinya tengah menghindari tatapannya. Alis pria itu terangkat "makan siang masih lama" pria itu merespon seperti biasanya, datar.

"ini bekal terakhir, Sasuke" alis Sasuke kembali terangkat, kedua onyxnya menatap tajam Sakura "kau tahu … maksudku …. Sekarang aku sudah punya pacar ….jadi …" Sakura berucap dengan nada terbata-bata "jadi-"

"aku mengerti, si merah itu melarangmu bukan" Sasuke memotong dengan nada tajam. Sakura tak lagi menunduk, keduanya tengah saling memandang dalam diam. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya untuk Sakura, menatap Onyx yang juga balas menatapnya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya untuk Sakura, merasakan onyx itu kian mendambanya.

Realitas itu membuat Sakura tersadar bahwa Ia telah menghabiskan waktu delapan tahun hanya untuk tatapan itu, bahwa Ia begitu menyedihkan, bahwa selama ini pasti Ia telah terlihat sangat bodoh. Wajar saja Ino menyuruhnya berhenti, wajar saja kisah cintanya menjadi legenda. Mungkin Ia satu-satunya perempuan, yang berharap untuk waktu yang selama itu. Satu-satunya perempuan yang tetap tersenyum tulus walau telah disakiti berkali-kali. Ah betapa menyedihkannya dirinya di masa lalu. Pikir Sakura

Mereka masih terdiam, saling menatap. Walau Sakura tak bisa memungkiri bahwa emeraldnya menemukan sejumput luka di sana bercampur dengan rasa damba dan kehilangan. Tapi Sakura mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Yah Ia tak ingin menjadi menyedihkan lagi.

"kupikir, para pria juga mempunyai rasa kepemilikan yang cukup tinggi" Sakura mencoba berucap dengan nada bercanda "Dia tak rela masakanku dicicipi orang lain" selanjutnya Sakura mencoba tertawa "Dia belum tahu, bagaimana hancurnya masakanku sampai kau tak tahan dan membuangnya" dan akhirnya Sakura benar-benar tertawa. Seakan pembicaraan itu jenis pembicaraan biasa, seakan yang ditemani bicara adalah Naruto, seakan Ia tak menyadari bahwa kalimatnya tengah menyindir lawan bicaranya.

Tidak, Sakura tentu menyadarinya. Pembicaraan ini juga menyakitinya. Entah bagaimana, kalimat terakhir itu keluar dari mulut Sakura. Moment-moment itu kembali terkenang. Saat Ia membuatkan bekal untuk pertama kalinya untuk Sasuke, saat pria itu memuntahkannya karena masakan itu kelewat asin. Saat Sakura menemukan bekalnya di tempat sampah. Saat Ia menemukan bekalnya dimakan oleh teman-teman Sasuke yang lain. Ah itu saat-saat yang menyakitkan dan anehnya Sakura kembali tersenyum. Tangannya kembali menyodorkan kotak biru dongker yang sedari bertengger di tangannya.

"jangan khawatir, kata Gaara ini enak" Sakura kembali bersuara, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya "kecuali kalau Ia membohongiku" dan Sakura kembali tertawa. Tak tahukah Sakura, bahwa pria di depannya tersenyum pun tidak. Tak tahukah Sakura, bahwa pria di depannya tengah memedam rasa sesak di dada. Ah Sakura pasti tak tahu, bahwa dalam hati Sasuke berucap ratusan maaf untuk perilakunya di masa lalu. Betapa berenseknya Ia. Pikir Sasuke

Sasuke menerima kotak itu dan sekali lagi Sakura tersenyum lebar. Bagaimana senyuman itu begitu lebar? Seakan Sakura sangat menginginkan ini. Apakah rasa itu benar-benar sudah hilang? Apakah tidak ada sedikitpun yang tersisa untuk Sasuke? Apakah Ia benar-benar telah kalah? Sasuke masih berkutat dengan berbagai pertanyaan di otaknya kala Sakura berjalan pergi tanpa berucap apapun.

Apakah ini akhirnya?

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

Aku ngga janji bakalan update cepet, tapi doain aja semoga idenya muncul karena kalau masalah waktu, sebenarnya aku punya banyak waktu luang.


End file.
